


A Hero in Need

by TsubasaDaisuke



Category: South Park
Genre: Bad living conditions, Child Mistreatment, Friendship, Hope, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubasaDaisuke/pseuds/TsubasaDaisuke
Summary: After saving the town from Cartman, Douchebag's life became hell and only his friends will be able to save him
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, New Kid | Douchebag/Jimmy Valmer
Kudos: 9





	1. Intro

“I’m so relieve after saying the truth”

“Me too honey. Things are going to be better from now on”

“You are right. And you sweet heart, Can you believe in yourself?”

_That’s what they told me… That phrase made me believe… It gave me the confidence to save everyone… It gave me hope that we would have a better life… But not everything is so easy…_

* * *

**Douchebag P.O.V**

_My name is Dovahkiin Miller, but my friends call me Douchebag, I’m 11 years old, and live in South Park, Colorado. A few months ago we move here from another city. I live with my parents Chris and Kelly Miller. All my life we have being moving from city to city because the government is chasing us. I know is hard to believe but my parents and I have especial powers, my father can make thousands of friends in Facebook in an instant, my mother can do the same, but her powers only work on Instagram. I, on the other hand, can do it on any social network. When the government discovered my parents’ powers they kidnap them to make experiments, and then they force them to have me… Mom and Dad say they fell in love when they were kidnapped, but I don’t think that’s true, is rare when they aren’t fighting to keep our secret. Dad is scared of someone discovering the secret and they take him again, Mom say she wants to protect me, but I know is a lie, she would sacrifice anyone to save herself, and that includes Dad and me. But they don’t know that the government isn’t chasing us anymore. How do I know it? It happened during the first 3 days after we arrive to South Park_

_When we arrive I start playing a Lord of the Rings style game with the kids of the neighborhood, during the first night a UFO crash in town (I know it sounds impossible, but apparently weird things like this happen all the time over here). During the second day the CIA and FBI came to cover up what happened, also the kids and I entered one of the government bases as part of our game, and that’s when I saw him, the man who led the investigation was the same guy who kidnapped my parents, but I didn’t pay much attention to him. But during the third day was when everything happened, we were in the last phase of our game, my friends and I were attacking “Dark Lord Clyde’s” base and after beating him the government arrive, his leader told us they came to South Park for the UFO and didn’t expect to find me, then he reveal my powers to my friends, when he did I thought we were going to move again, but something happened that I didn’t expect. The government guy took the object we were fighting for in our game, The Stick of Truth, and he became insane believing that the stick gave him the power to control the universe (Like in our game) and he try to convince me to join him. How could I help him? He is the person who has being hunting us and torturing us since before I was born. My friends defend me, but one of them, Kenny, join him. During our fight Kenny drink a liquid that came from the UFO and he became a Nazi Zombie, after beating him I think my powers made a reaction whit the liquid, there was a big explosion and everyone on town that were transform in Zombies returned to normal, all the government agents, the CIA and the FIB disappeared along with the UFO and Kenny died. Everything went back to “normal” and that was the last time we heard something about the big bad government guy. Every time the government discover us or someone discover our powers they chase us to use it for themselves, but this time it didn’t happened, the government disappeared without a trace and the only people who know about it (my fiends) didn’t seem to care… Or that’s what I thought…_

_The next day the guys decide to play another game, this time we were super heroes, grave mistake, apparently some of them were mad with the others and the group divided in 2. Coon and Friends vs Freedom Pals, I join Coon because he was the closest one. During the next days the Coon or Cartman use me to create a new social network and be more popular than Freedom pals, my powers didn’t activate immediately because the network was new and didn’t have too many users, but during the fourth day since we start the game I had the entire town as friends. Cartman try to use this to become mayor, but we manage to stop him._

_It was during this game, the fourth day that I discovered everything about my parents, their relationship, how I was born, their true feelings and the origins of my powers. That day Cartman kidnap my parents to steal their DNA and create a copy of me (Basically the same as the government but more abrupt). The others and I infiltrated in the genetic laboratory to stop him, I got separated from my friends and found my parents, the three of us were trap and the only way to escape was to kill one of them. That’s when I discovered that they didn’t care for the other or for me, the two of them argue, lie to me and try to win me so I kill the other. Ultimately, I choose dad, he died by the laser of a machine, but I didn’t save mom ether, I abandon her trapped on that room, I don’t know what happened to her. We stop Cartman’s plan to clone me, but while we were doing that he became mayor. Everything seemed lost, but with Morgan Freeman’s help we manage to travel to the past to stop Cartman before everything started, but as always everything went wrong. After an erroneous travel to the future (my fault), we went to the past, to the day we swap games, we almost stop him this time but Cartman managed to take me and travel more to the past. The time travel took us to my house when I was 4 years old, there we found my parents trying to relax (my father smoking pot and my mother drinking) after another encounter with the government then for some reason they told me everything about the government, our powers and then something happened that I never thought it would happen, they looked happy, for the first time since I could remember my parents seems happy one with the other. I was happy too, my parents told me that they felt better to no longer hide anything and our life will be better from now on and I believe them. Immediately I took Cartman and travel back to the present (Before he could damage the past) I found the guys and together we stop Cartman once and for all. After returning home my parents were there, apparently stopping Cartman in the past undo everything he did (Including my parents’ death), they didn’t remember meeting me in the past but they remember telling me everything, Dad stop using drugs and Mom stop drinking. The next week was a paradise, my parents love and respect each other, I play with my friends an awful game about destroying phones, but that didn’t matter, I finally felt like a normal boy, with a normal family, in a somewhat abnormal town, I was happy… I wish it had last longer…_

* * *

_Several days later something change in Dad, he was angry and upset all the time, he started yelling at Mom, hitting me and telling me that he want to return to the life before having me, before he was kidnapped… He started using drugs again and when Mom try to face him, she only received violence, to escape she started drinking again… Everything had returned to how it was before… No, everything was worse… Mom and dad not only could not stand the other, they hate each other, they couldn’t stay in the same room without fighting and if I try to stop them I was the only one who ended hurt. Before knowing their secrets, I suspected that they didn’t want to have me, but now I’m sure because every time they see me, they remind me, either by yelling at me or hitting me… I don’t know what to do… Maybe I should give up (If you know what I mean)… For now, what let me keep going are my friends, they don’t know what’s happening at home and I don’t want them to know. I usually spend the day on Kyle’s, Stan’s or Butters’ house, Kyle and Stan are best friends, they are honest and trustworthy, Butters is a great person, he is the first friend I made in town, I don’t know why he doesn’t have lots of friends, he is so good and innocent, the four of us live on the same street, they give me shelter during the day and I only have to return home during night time. In school I spend all of my time with Jimmy and Clyde, they are my best friends, my relationship with Clyde didn’t start well (Cartman’s fault), but we became good friends when we were playing super heroes, he is really sensitive and a great friend, if I need to talk to someone he is always there for me. Jimmy on the other hand we became friends immediately, he is always happy and always trying to make me laugh, I think he can see through me, he is always asking me if I’m ok, I wish I can be with him all the time. And if for some reason I can’t be with any of them, Kenny and I wander through town, Kenny and I are very close, because we both have powers, he is “immortal”, or rather when he die he revive the next day and nobody remembers it, that’s how he return after he died playing Stick of Truth, Cartman and I are the only ones who can remember, I think I remember because of my powers, but I don’t know why Cartman can._

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Dad asks me from outside my room

“…” I don’t answer

_His eyes are red, he was smoking_

“CLOSE THE DOOR WHILE YOU ARE HERE” He slams my door close “Stupid mute” I hear while he is going away

_I was doing homework in my room, I didn’t answer because I don’t speak with anyone, I’ve always like that, I only speak with people I trust, right now I only speak with Jimmy, Clyde and Kenny, I also speak with Kyle, Stan and Butters, but only to answer small questions and in lower voice, is not that I don’t trust them, is because I don’t feel comfortable._

_After finishing my homework I get in bed, I eat some Cheesy Poofs I bring with me from school (My parents won’t cook for me, even if I beg) and go to sleep… I wish I wake up and everything is fine again… or at least wake up in another place with a good family… That would be good…_


	2. Help

**Douchebag P.O.V**

_The sound of my alarm wakes me up from my sleep… Same home, same parents… Should I leave through the door like a normal person or…?_

“GET OUT OF MY WAY ALCOHOLIC”

“LOOK WHERE YOU’RE GOING POT HEAD” I heard my parents from down stairs

_The window looks really good today. I get ready to leave, grab some money from my toy box and left my house. Last week Kenny taught me how to jump from one window to the other just in case someone chase me, that has save me from a lot of meetings with my parents. Kenny or Mysterion go out at night to patrol the town to save people in trouble and stop crime, because he is immortal he doesn’t have to worry about getting hurt, sometimes I help him just because I don’t want to go back home_

_Its 6 a.m., I have time to go for something to eat and then go to school. It’s snowing and is still dark, but I’m not worry, I’m stronger than any homeless people in town. I think I’ll go to Tweek’s coffee, I’ll arrive in 15 minutes, eat in another 15 and arrive to school in 25 or 30, just in time_

_I was walking to the playground, it’s the quickest route to the coffee shop, when…_

“Hey Douchebag” I heard Kyle calling me from his window

_His house is in front of the playground, we usually see each other in the mornings, Kyle is early riser_

“You walk even if is snowing? You really like to exercise on the mornings”

_The lie I told them because I don’t want to explain what am I doing outside my house so early, well only half life, I like walking through town, it helps me to relax_

“Hey, you haven’t had breakfast yet, right? Do you want to join us?”

_Being honest, no, it’s too early to be with someone who expect to have a conversation with you… but… my stomach growls. It’s been a while since I have a normal breakfast, the cupcakes from the coffee, the non-diarrheic breakfast from City Wok and the “craft it yourself” breakfast from Freeman’s Tacos, can only do so much for you_

“…” I nod

“All right, I’m coming” Kyle told me closing his window. A second later he opens his front door “Hey dude, come in” Kyle steps aside to let me pass, he leads me to the dining room where his father and brother are already seated “Mom, is ok if Douchebag have breakfast with us?”

“Kyle, his name is Dovah, don’t be rude” Ms. Broflovski say entering the Dining room from the kitchen

“It doesn’t matter, he likes to be call that way, right?” Kyle answered looking at me

“…”

_As always, I didn’t say anything, I just took his arm as a confirmation_

“See” Kyle said smiling

“All right, but don’t call him like that in the table and of course you can have breakfast with us, I’ll bring you a plate” Said Ms. Broflovski going back to the kitchen

_Kyle and I sit at the table, I sit beside his brother and Kyle beside his dad_

“Sup dude” Ike greet me

“Good morning Dovahkiin” His dad greet me, he was in front of me “How are your parents? I haven’t see them in a while”

_The question tense me, I didn’t want to talk about it_

“So?” Mr. Broflovski ask me

“…” I just stare at him hoping he change the topic

“Dad, you know Douchebag doesn’t like to talk, don’t pressure him” Kyle said

“Mmm, I don’t pressure him, but ok, sorry Dovah” He told me

 _“…”_ Thanks Kyle

_Moments later Ms. Broflovski bring our food and we dig in, luckily Kyle’s parents didn’t try to talk too much with me, only a few small questions, and after a while they assume the answer on their own. The food was delicious, it has been a long time since I eat something like this, I shed a tear, I’m glad nobody notices it. Kyle, Ike and their parents start to talk between them about school, friends, love… How lucky they are… I wish… my parents were like that with me… Oh no… fuck…_

_I wave my hand in front of Kyle to call for his attention_

“Mmm, what’s up Douche?”

_I point to the bathroom on the second floor_

“You need to go to the bathroom? Of course, go ahead”

_I jump out of my chair and run to the bathroom, I close the door as soon as I arrive and sit beside the toilet, I put my face between my knees and start crying… Fuck… Stop… I shouldn’t have come… Come on, think of happier things, being with Jimmy, talk with Clyde, wander with Kenny… Mom and Dad… No… Why, why, why? Why did I think of that? ... I only manage to cry harder…_

_There was a knock on the door_

“Douchebag, are you ok? You have been there from a while”

_It was Kyle, I don’t know how much I been here, but I finally stop crying. I clean my face and leave the bathroom_

“Is everything alright?”

_I put my hands in my stomach_

“Oh, did the food make you sick? Sorry, only a few people can endure mom’s cooking. Hehe, do you think you can go to school?”

“…” I nod

“Ok, let’s go or we’ll be late for the bus”

_We went down stairs. He said goodbye to his family while I waited for him outside_

“Sorry for the waiting, ready?” Kyle said to me

I nod one more time… “Kyle… thanks for inviting me… I like the food…”

Kyle look at me surprised and then smile “Of course dude, whenever you want. You really like the food? Even if it make you sick? Haha. Stan and Kenny don’t like it, mom will be happy when I told her”

_After that we walk to the bus stop. Mmm, it’s not even 7 and I feel like I already use all my energy for the day. Why did I thought of mom and dad? Mmm, doesn’t matter, there is nothing I can do so I better don’t think about it_

* * *

_When we arrive to the bus stop there where 3 people waiting already_

“Hi Kyle” Stan greet his super best friend

“Hi Douche” Kenny greet me

“Humpf” Cartman only growl in our direction

“Hey dudes” Kyle greet with his usual phrase

_I wave at them with my hand_

“Hi to you too Douche, is rare for you to take the bus” Stan said

_It’s true, I usually walk to school I don’t like being with so many people without a way to escape, but after the breakfast in Kyle’s house I wouldn’t arrive in time if I walk_

“Yes, today I saw him walking outside so I invite him to have breakfast with us” Kyle said

“That’s good” Kenny said while hugging me with one arm “Is good that you are starting to trust more people”

_Everything he said was distorted because his hood cover his mouth. When I first arrive to town I couldn’t understand what Kenny said. But after a while you get used to it._

_The bus arrive and we got in. Kyle and Stan sat together and Kenny and Cartman behind them. I keep walking_

“Do you want to sit with us?” Kenny ask me

“…” I shake my head

_Since Cartman try to use me I don’t like to be near him, also he is to fat and the three of us wouldn’t be able to fit in the same seat_

“Ok, see you later” Kenny said

_I keep walking until I reach the last seats of the bus. I would have liked sitting with Kenny, I like spending time with him, Kyle and Stan, but Cartman is another story_

_The bus keep going for a few minutes and then stop. I know this stop, 5 kids got on the bus, Bebe, Henrietta, Craig and the most important, Jimmy and Clyde. I poke my head so they could see me, the first one to do it was Clyde who basically drag Craig to where I was with Jimmy behind them._

“Hi Douche” Clyde greet me

“Hi D-Douche” Jimmy greet me

_Craig just flip me of_

“Hi guys” I said in a lower voice

_Craig is another of the people I trust. He, his boyfriend Tweek and I are the only gay kids in town, or at less the only one who admitted_

_The rest of the ride was good, nothing happened except a quick fight between Kyle and Cartman. When we arrive to school we meet with Token, Tweek and Butters, and our group was complete_

_When we enter class I found that I forgot some of my books. I probably left them in my desk when I was doing homework. It doesn’t matter, that homework wasn’t for today. I’ll have to get near someone so I can read his book for class_

“Good morning kids” Our teacher said, Ms. Choksontit

“Good morning teacher” Everyone said in an almost mocking voice, I didn’t said anything and Craig flip her of discretely

“Today we’ll start a new subject in science, at the end of it we are going to do a big project in pairs, so today I want you to make yours teams and work with them till the presentation. All right choose your partner” Our teacher said

_Quickly the normal pairs got together Stan and Kyle, Kenny and Butters, Craig and Tweek, Token and Clyde, and…_

“Hey D-Douchebag, do y-you want to be m-my pair?” Jimmy said to me

“…” I nod smiling

“A-Awesome” Jimmy answer me smiling too

_I blush a little after seeing Jimmy smiling, I hope he didn’t notice_

_After all the pairs were ready we continue the class. I was with Jimmy all the time so I could read his book, Ms. Choksontit scold me for forgetting my books. After an uneventful lunch we were ready to go home. I was enjoying every second with Jimmy until…_

“Ok class, that’s everything for today” Our teacher said

“Yayyy!!!” Everyone else celebrate, books fly through the classroom

“And for homework…” The teacher continue

“Aaahhh!” The kids boo. The feeling of happiness died in half a second

“Oh come on, it’s not so much. You only have to answer the pages from 115 to 119 of your science book, you and you project partner have to answer them together in both books and is for tomorrow. You can go now, have a nice day” The teacher said goodbye to us

_Oh no… That means…_

“Hey D-Douchebag, do you w-want to d-do the homework at y-your house? I think I n-never visit it b-before”

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. If my parents hit me, I don’t want to imagine what they could do to Jimmy_

“…” I shake my head trying to hide my nervousness

“Oh… O-Ok, then let’s g-go to mine” Jimmy said disappointed

_Sorry Jimmy, I don’t want something bad happen to you_

“Oh, b-but you forgot y-your book, let’s go f-for it to before going to m-my place” Jimmy said

_God Fucking Dammit, that’s what I feared. I don’t want Jimmy or anyone to get close to my house_

“Don’t worry, I’ll go for it and catch to you later” I told Jimmy

_The classroom was almost empty so I talk in a lower voice_

“T-There is no p-problem, our houses a-aren’t that f-far apart” Jimmy said smiling

_Grrr. That smile, he knows when he smiles to me like that I can’t say no. Mmmm_

“Ok… let’s go” I said defeated and Jimmy celebrate his victory

_I only have to get the book and get out of there. If I’m lucky my parents will be pass out from drugs and alcohol_

* * *

_When we arrive to my home there wasn’t any sounds. Maybe my parents when out… I’m not that lucky…_

“A-All right, let’s g-go in” Jimmy said getting close to the door

“No… I’ll go for it. You wait here” I told him stopping him

“B-But…” Jimmy try to said

“Besides, the house is a disaster, we haven’t clean in some days. My parents will get angry at me if I bring someone with the house so dirty” “I said to him forcing a smile

“O-Ok… I’ll w-wait here” Jimmy said disappointed

_I’m sorry Jimmy. I enter the house and close the door. I wasn’t lying when I said the house has a disaster, broken bottles in the floor, bags with unknown contents, destroyed furniture. I went to Kenny’s house and there was cleaner than here. When my parents fight hell unleashes, so they usually don’t leave their rooms, mom took the main bedroom and dad the guest room._

_I got up the stairs really carefully and I enter my room, so far so good. I took my book and put it on my backpack, I want to leave through the window, but Jimmy is waiting for me at the front door. I silently got out of my room and walk to the stairs, then I heard a door slam behind me_

“Hey, what are you doing outside your room?”

_Shit, it was dad, his eyes are red, he was smoking that trash again_

“Hey, I make you a question, you have to ANSWER!”

_Dad run towards me and kick me off the stairs, like an American football player trying to make a field goal_

_I couldn’t move, but I manage to grab the railing, that stop me from flying out, either way I roll down the stairs and hit my shoulder with the edge of the sofa. I couldn’t help scream in pain_

“Oh, you can talk” Dad tease me from up stairs

_I almost pass out, I can’t feel my left arm, I thought I was going to die, Dad is getting closer, I don’t know what to do… I heard the front door opening… No, no, NO…_

“D-Douchebag, is everything o-ok? I heard l-loud noises” It was Jimmy

“Who is t…?” Before Dad could finish talking I got up and run to the door “Hey, where are you going?!” I heard Dad yelling

_I quickly opened the door and before Jimmy could react I took his arm and run towards his house_

“D-Douchebag wait, y-you know I need b-both arms t-to walk” Jimmy told me, but I didn’t stop until we were a safe distance from my house

_I stop a little after the bus stop_

“D-Douchebag, what happened? A-Are you ok? I t-thought I heard y-you scream” Jimmy told me scared

_I was facing away, I took a deep breath. I mustn’t let Jimmy know, I mustn’t put him through my problems, I’m fine… I’m fine… everything is fine. I turn towards him_

“I’m ok, I just fell near the door and my dad laugh at me, you know how they are” I told him

“B-But…” Jimmy try to said

“I’m ok” I repeat with the biggest fake smile. Jimmy knew he shouldn’t push it further

“A-All right” He answered in a lower voice and we walk toward his house

_When we arrive we quickly got up to his room, we sit on the floor to do the homework, after a while Jimmy’s mother call us for lunch. I told Jimmy I wasn’t hungry and I stay in his room, either way Jimmy brought two plates with food and we eat together._

“D-Douchebag, your arm, a-are you ok? Jimmy ask me

_After we arrive I start to feel my arm again, I still can’t move it, but is an improvement_

“Yes, it must be from when I fell, don’t worry about it” I answered

“O-Ok…” Jimmy said not convinced with my answer

_We keep working, it was getting late, it was almost time to go back home. When we finish I took my books and got ready to leave_

“D-Douchebag, do your s-stomach hurts?” Jimmy ask me

_My dad kick me on my right side, near my stomach. I should have move weird when I took my books_

“No, I’m ok” I answer him again with a fake smile

_Jimmy stared at me_

“A-Are you sure y-you are o-ok?” Jimmy ask me

“Yes, I’m ok” One more lie… but it’s for the best

_Jimmy got close to me and keep looking directly at my face. Before I knew it Jimmy was hugging me, his arms around my body and his head in my shoulder_

“Jimmy?” I said confused

_He was breathing weird and I could hear sobs. He was crying_

“I’m s-sorry” Jimmy said through his sobbing

“Eh?” I didn’t understand

“I-If only I had n-not insisted to g-go to your house. I-If only I had l-listened to you f-from the b-beginning” Jimmy said, his voice shattered

“Jim…”

“B-But everything is ok! E-Everything is ok… r-right?

_He move back and look into my eyes. I heard panic in his voice. I couldn’t avoid it, I fell into his arms and start crying, I cry more than I ever did. Every night I was hungry, every time my dad hit me, every time my mom yell at me that she didn’t want to have me, every time I wish they return to be like before they went crazy. Each and every tear was that frustration. We fell on our knees_

“Jimmy… help…”


	3. Discovery

**Kenny P.O.V**

_After school Butters and I went to my house to do our homework. Because Butters is really smart we manage to finish it very quickly and we play the rest of the day. It was getting late when the good for nothing of my father call at my door_

“Kenny, I need you to do a delivery” My father said at my door

“It’s really late, why don’t you go yourself or send Kevin” I said annoyed

_I was angry because he interrupted my quality time with Butters_

“Kevin is not at home and I don’t want to go. But if you don’t want to go I can sent Karen” My father answered

_Grr, he knows just by naming Karen I can’t say no. I was about to yell at him when a hand touch my shoulder_

“It’s ok Ken, I can go along with you. Beside is already time for me to go home” Butters said with a smile

“All right, what do I have to do?” I said to my father

_Dad give me a paper bag and a cardboard card_

“You just have to leave the bag in the mailbox and take the money that is inside, the address is on the card. Thanks son” My father said closing the door

“Kenny, what’s that?” Butters ask me

“Is better if you don’t know Buttercup” I answer him

_A few months back Dad start working with our ‘guests’. You know, the drug sellers who live in our garage. Kevin and I oppose the idea, but you know how it is, Dad said the money was for Karen school and helping Mom and we give up. However we didn’t let Dad have it how he want it, Kevin and I take the money our guests paid us and we divide it between the house, Mom and Karen and we give what’s left to Dad, the poor fool think is all the money. It isn’t the most honest job, but we only sell it to harmless homeless people. Since the incident from Stick of Truth our guest only like to sell to usual clients, no new people, which is fine with us. We also manage to convince them that Tweek father is and undercover cop so they stop selling him the stuff. Kevin and I made the promise that we wouldn’t sell to people we know._

_But well, let’s get this over with. I read the card my father give me and… Wait… This can’t be…_

“Butters, is this your address?” I ask Butters

_Oh no, if Stephen Stotch has been buying drugs from my garage I will eliminate him_

“Let me see… It’s my street, but not the number. I think is the house next door” Butters answer me

“Cartman?” I think aloud

_Well, it doesn’t surprise me from him or his mother. I hope he is not planning something stupid like last time. I have to ask Kevin why…_

“No, I think is Douchebag’s house” Butters said pulling me out of my thoughts

“Douchebag? Why would Douchebag parents want to buy my father’s trash?” I said surprised

“I don’t know, maybe because they like it? Butters said smiling

“…” I stared at him

_Don’t insult him, he is too innocent and doesn’t know what I have here_

_But really, Douchebag parents use drugs? It can’t be, I had visit them before, they are good people… But that was a while ago… Does Kevin know this? Why Douchebag hasn’t said anything? ... Too many questions_

“Are you sure this is Douchebag’s address? I ask Butters one more time

“I think so, but it could be one of those cases when they skip numbers. Like how Nicole house is the 113 and Mr. Big Gay Al is 109” Butters answer me

“Butters, I don’t know how you know the house numbers of Nicole and Mr. Big Gay Al. But I hope you are right. Let’s go, I’ll walk you home and then I’ll deliver this” I said while walking out of the room

“Yep” Butters takes my free hand

* * *

_After taking Butters home I walk to the house next to it, and yes this is the number and yes this is Douchebag house. I open the mail box to check and there was the money, just like my father said, I take the money and leave the bag inside, but I don’t if I should leave it. The Millers always look friendly, was it all fake? If we are selling them drugs it must have been from a long time, when was the last time I saw them? I’ll talk to Kevin later and talk to Douchebag tomorrow_

_I start walking back when I heard a loud noise coming from Douchebag’s house_

“What was that?” I said to myself

_Then I heard various small noises followed by screams_

“What the heck is going in there?” I said while running to the house

_I try to look through the windows but they were close. I climb to Douchebag window_

“Douchebag, Douchebag” I said while knocking at his window. There was no answer

_I look closely and it was unlock, I open it and enter inside_

“Douchebag, what the fuck is going on?” I said in a lower voice but there was no answer “Douchebag?”

_Where is Douche? Is really late, he should be here_

_I heard various noises and screams coming from the first floor. It can’t be…? I got out the room and look down from the stairs_

_The house was a mess, there was trash everywhere, smash furniture, broken glass through the entire floor and more importantly Ms. Miller on the floor and her husband standing beside her ready to finish her off_

_As soon as Mr. Miller move I jump of the stairs and tackle him to the ground_

“Wait Mr. Miller, you can’t do that, what’s happening? Where is Douchebag?” I said to him while on top of him

_I might be smaller than him, but all my Mysterion nights has made me strong and skillful, I can stop at least an adult on my own_

“Who are you? Get of me you stupid thief” He answer me furious

“I’m not a thief and I won’t get of you until you calm down. Where is Douche…? I mean, where is Dovahkiin?” I ask him

“Why do you care about where is my useless son? The next time I see him he won’t be able to escape the beating I’ll give him” The way he said it make me shiver

“What…? Wh…?” I couldn’t say more, someone hit me from behind

_Ms. Miller got up and hit me in the back with a chair, it was a big hit, I fell to the floor. Mr. Miller took advantage of that, he got up and gave me a kick to the head that made me fly to the main door. I was on the floor bleeding, I couldn’t move_

“He is a thief, if we kill him we’ll be famous” Ms. Miller said

_From the way she said it, she was already crazy_

“I don’t care. Hey kid, next time you see my son tell him, his father is looking for him. Ok?”

_Even if he said that he didn’t have the intention of letting me go. He give me a last kick on the face and everything went dark_

* * *

_I wake up on my bed. My body was sore, reviving is always painful. I couldn’t believe what happen. Douchebag’s parents kill me! What? Why? How? ... Kevin! Mr. Miller was stoned, probably because of our drug. I jump of the bed and run to Kevin’s room, fortunately every time I revive I do it with my clothes and stuff, ready to start the day_

_I abruptly enter Kevin’s room and close the door_

“KEVIN!”

“What the hell Kenny? Don’t you know how to knock?” Kevin was only on boxers trying to pick what clothes to wear

“How could you?!” I yell at him

“You know I like to sleep in underwear, you are the rude one for entering without knocking” He calmly said

“How could you sell drugs to the parents of one of my friends?!” I told him

“What…? What are you talking about?” He said confused

“DOUCHEBAG!” I yell

“ASSHOLE!” He yell back

“NO, not that, his nickname is Douchebag. His name is Dovahkiin”

“Dovahkiin? Who is that?”

“Who is that? Everyone know him. Don’t you have Facebook, Instagram or…?”

“I don’t have a cellphone” Kevin said to me with a bored face

“Amph…” I was speechless “Ok… That explain some things…”

“Can you calm down and explain me what’s happening?” Kevin told me already tired of yelling

“Ok…”

_While Kevin dress I told him everything that happened yesterday, my talk with dad, going to Douchebag house and what I saw inside, I left out my fight with Mr. Miller_

“All right, what was his name?” Kevin ask me

“His last name is Miller, I don’t know the first” I answer

_Kevin lift his mattress and got some sheets of papers. It was a record of our customers._

“You made them?” I ask him while we sit in his bed

“I stole them and make copies. I don’t trust our ‘guests’.”

“Smart”

“Here it is, Chris Miller, is this his address?”

_The list has various data, name, address, numbers of purchases at month, favorite product and date of the first purchase_

“Yes, it is”

“It seems that our ‘guests’ sell him product before we join… I’m sorry Ken if I had known earlier I would have stopped them”

“Don’t worry Kev, you didn’t know” We lie down on the bed

“Everything is fun and game until someone lose an eye”

“Yeah, more that you know” I laugh at the irony

“Let’s leave the business Ken”

“What?”

“We have enough money for some time, we just have to kick the drugies and if we need it call the police. Next month I’ll start working and we’ll have more than enough support”

“Are you sure? I don’t think those guys are going to give up so easily”

“Don’t worry, I make sure that we are clean. If the fault fell in someone it will be dad”

“Heh, that would be nice”

“… Ken, you want to work when you finish elementary, right?”

“That’s the plan”

“Ok, but keep studying”

“What? Kev…”

“Kenny, you have a great future in front of you, you are smart, strong and have a big heart”

“Wrong, that’s Karen”

“I’m right, I know it since the moment I saw you” Kevin said to me while putting a hand in my shoulder

“Kev…”

“Don’t worry, you take care of our baby sister and I’ll take care of my baby bro” He told me with a big smile

“Haha, you have never call me like that”

“Not that you know”

I get up the bed “I’m leaving, it’s getting late for school and I have some questioning to do”

“Ok”

I stop before leaving the room “Kev… Thanks, be careful”

“I’ll be. Make sure to help your friend”

“Yeah…” I leave the room

A second later Kevin open the door and yell at me “And already tell your blond what you feel for him” After that Kevin return to his room and lock the door

“Fuck of Kevin, you know nothing” I hit the door and even if I sound angry I couldn’t stop smiling


	4. Search

**Kenny P.O.V**

_After leaving the house I run towards the bus stop. Last night after I enter Douchebag’s house he wasn’t there, Mr. Miller said he escaped, who wouldn’t escape in a situation like that? I walk in front of Douchebag’s, I stop on the mail box to see if the bag was still there… Empty. I doesn’t matter, if everything go well it will be the last he have._

_When I arrive to the bus stop Kyle, Stan and Cartman were already there_

“Hi Kenny” Kyle and Stan greet me

“Hi poor boy” Cartman greet me

“Shut up Cartman. Kenny is not poor, his family has been recove…” Kyle defend me

“Thanks Kyle, but I’m not in the mood for your fights. I have bigger problems” I said interrupting him

“What is it Kenny?” Stan ask me

“Have you seen Douchebag? I need to talk to him” I answer

“Douchebag? Sorry I haven’t seen him since yesterday” Stan answer me

“Me neither, didn’t see him walking this morning. What about you Cartman?” Kyle said

“No. What happened? He did something to you or what?” Cartman said

“No, is just… Doesn’t matter, I’ll ask the other guys” I answer

_The three of them look at me curious. If I told them what happened they’ll probably try to help. I can’t have them near those homicides… Maybe that’s why Douchebag didn’t said something, because he wants to protect us… But that’s also why we can’t let him stay with them._

_When the bus arrive we got in, we sit the same way we did yesterday. If Douchebag escape from home and he isn’t with my friends, he probably stayed with Craig or one of his friends. I’ll ask him when they get in_

_The bus stop and 4 kids got in, Craig, Bebe, Henrietta and Clyde… Wait, where is Jimmy?_

_When Craig and Clyde walk near me I got close to them_

“Hey, I need to talk to you” I told them

“Fuck off McCormick” Craig said while he and Clyde walk to the seats of the back

“I’m surprise he is still angry at us” Stan said

“Well, we didn’t return his money” Kyle said

“Is his fault for trusting us” Cartman said

_I ignored the guys and followed Craig and Clyde_

“Hey, I really need to talk to you, is very important” I told them

_Craig ignore me looking to the window_

“Sure Kenny, what’s up?” Clyde said

“Have you seen Douchebag? I been looking for him, is urgent” I told him

“Sorry, I haven’t seen him, the last time I did was yesterday in the classroom” Clyde told me “Did you ask Jimmy? We had team homework and he and Douche are partners?”

“Well, have you seen Jimmy?”

“Hehe, sorry, the same as Douche, I haven’t seen him since yesterday and It’s look like he is not coming to school today” Clyde said

_Damn it, this is getting me nowhere… Douchebag is missing and nobody knowns where is he, my last option is Jimmy, I’ll go visit him when school is over_

“Do you know something Craig?” Clyde ask him

Craig look at me “I heard them saying that they would go to Douchebag’s house, I don’t know anymore”

“If you know it, why don’t you say it sooner?” Clyde scold him and then look at me “Kenny? Are you ok?”

_I was pale. So many horrible scenarios came to my mind that I would leave Tweek in shame. If something happened there and only Douchebag manage to escape? No, Douchebag is not someone who abandon his friends, especially Jimmy. Then…_

Clyde shake me out of my thoughts “Kenny wake up, is everything ok?”

“You look whiter than usual” Craig said

“Are you sure about that Craig?” I ask him

“That you look whiter? Well that’s debatable” Craig said

“Not that. About Douche and Jimmy”

“Oh, yes, I’m sure”

“How do you know?” Clyde ask

“Yesterday Tweek and I stay in the classroom after the class was over. We wanted to do our homework there because if we went to Tweek’s house his parents would make him work at the coffee shop” Craig answer “There I heard Douchebag and Jimmy talking about going to Douche’s house to pick up something and then to Jimmy’s house”

_Ok if that’s what happened, maybe they didn’t encounter Douchebag’s parents. But his dad said he escape, so they encounter them and something bad happened but manage to escape… Grrr I can’t stand it anymore_

_When the bus stop I got off the bus and run in the opposite direction_

“Kenny where are you going?” I heard Clyde

“To Jimmy’s house” I answer

“Wait, I’m coming too”

“What?”

“You said something serious is happening to Douchebag, right? He is my best friend and I want to help him”

_If he isn’t with Jimmy it will be easier to look for him if somebody is helping_

“Alright Clyde, let’s go” I told him and we both start running

* * *

**Jimmy P.O.V**

_Yesterday when we arrive to Douchebag’s house I knew something bad was happening. He is always very honest with me, except when we talk about his house or his parents, he always change the subject or end the conversation. When the teacher give us the team homework I knew it was my chance to investigate. But I didn’t expect what happened. We arrived to his house and he made me wait outside, I tried to look thought the windows but the curtains were closed, I got near the door and then I heard a big noise follow by a scream in pain, I knew something was happening to Douchebag, I opened the door to see inside, a second later Douchebag opened the door in a flash, I saw the terror in his face, he took me by the arm and run away from the house. When we stop I tried to ask him what happen, he looked at me and what I saw shatter me, he was smiling, it was a big fake and forced smile, he told me everything was ok, I looked him in the eyes and I saw the fear behind them, I told him it was ok and we went to my house. At my home I could notice some things were wrong, he almost didn’t move his left arm and every time he move he touched his right side like he was in pain. I couldn’t stand it. It was agony looking him like that. When he was readying to leave I confront him one more time, he said the same only to show me that smile full of pain again. I couldn’t stand it, it was my fault for being so insistent on going to his house when he obviously didn’t want me there. I hug him and while crying I apologize, I don’t know what is worse, knowing he is suffering and can’t do anything or the fact that he doesn’t want my help. I was scared. I was scared of losing my friend, I didn’t know was to do, I asked him gain if everything was ok and that’s when he broke. Douchebag hugged me and start crying, I never see him cry, since I meet him he never show his feelings, he always put an indifferent face so everyone else couldn’t know when he was suffering. Through sobs he ask me for help, but more than a simple petition, it looked like a desperate cry for help_

_After a few minutes Douche fell sleep in my arms, I still don’t know what’s happening, but something was sure, I can’t let him return to that house. With some difficulty I put him on my bed, I leave my room to ask my parents if Douche could stay the night and luckily they said yes. I returned to my room got on my bed and sleep at his side_

_I woke up with the sound of my alarm, I turn it off as fast as I could, Douche was still sleep and I didn’t want to wake him up. I got down the stairs and 2 sandwiches and 2 glasses of orange juice wait for us on the dining room. My parents work really early and they left me alone on the mornings and that’s perfect because I don’t have the intention of going to school today. And now I have to face an ultimate challenge, getting our breakfast to my room. Why the room of a handicap kid with crutches is on the second floor is beyond me, but that didn’t mean I wouldn’t try. I could simply ignore the juices and leave them here or do 2 laps and make the work easier, but no, I’ll carry everything at the same time. I put the 2 sandwiches in one plate and grab the juices with my other hand. Having my 2 hands occupied mean I couldn’t grab my crutches very well. I took approximately 20 minutes to reach my room and during that time I was analyzing how bad of an idea this was, but at least I did and that’s all that matter. And now I need to wake up Douchebag, after what happen yesterday I want him to sleep all he wants, but for the same reason we didn’t have dinner, he must be as hungry as me right now_

_I went to the bed and hold my hand to wake him up and stop, he looked to peaceful to do it, instead I put my hand on his cheek and touch it slowly, it was soft, it was the first time that Douche and me sleep together, the first time we were so close, I feel a little scar underneath his left eye, I was so small that you couldn’t see it unless you look for it. And yes, I’m in love with Douchebag, but only Clyde knows it, I don’t know how my clueless friend manage to find it out. I also know Douchebag is in love with me, is easy to see it every time he blushes and get nervous around me. But I can’t tell him. Why? Have you see me? I’m broken, my legs, my face, it took me 20 minutes to do something that a normal person would do in less than one and the more I grow up the worse it will get, I can’t let someone as good as him take care of someone like me, he deserve better_

_I leave my self-compassion party and focus on Douchebag once again, this time in his lips. How would they feel? I got close to him, my face to his face, I can feel his breath, it was warm. Just one second, just one instant, that’s all I need, then I’ll forget him and I’ll help him forget me. I got even closer, my lips against his, I close my eyes and… no… I can’t do this to him, I can’t do this to us… I back away, a few tears escape my eyes. I got close one more time and wake him up_

“D-Douchebag, wake up. G-Good morning” I said while shaking him softly

“Mmmm… Jimmy… Where…?” Douche said half sleep

“Y-You are at m-my house. You slept here, r-remember?” I asked him

“I remember… doing homework and then…” Douchebag got quiet for a few seconds and the look at me “Jimmy… I…”

“W-Wait, don’t worry” I told him before he has a panic attack “W-We can talk a-about that later. W-Why don’t we have breakfast f-first?” I point towards our food in my desk

“Yes…” He said with some sadness in his face

_I took the food to the bed so we could eat there. While we were eating no one said a thing. I looked at Douchebag all the time but he didn’t look at me, he was probably thinking how to explain me about yesterday_

_When we finish eating there was some knocks on the front door. Douche start shaking, I rub his back to help him calm down_

“D-Don’t worry, is probably n-no one important” I told him “I’ll g-go see, you can w-wait here” He nod and I went to the door “I’ll b-be back soon”

_Who will it be? It’s too early in the morning_

I open the door and someone jump at me “Jimmy!” It was Clyde and Kenny was behind him

“Jimmy, thank god we find you” Kenny said

“Hi g-guys, what’s happening? S-Shouldn’t you be at s-school?” I ask them

“That doesn’t matter, have you seen Douchebag?” Kenny ask me

“D-Douchebag?”


	5. Confrontation

**Jimmy P.O.V**

“Y-You are looking f-for Douchebag?” I ask them

“Yes Jimmy, is really important” Kenny answer me “Have you seen him?”

“Y-Yes I seen him” I answer “W-What’s the important?”

“Is about his parents, they are really dangerous, we need to keep Douchebag away from them” Kenny told me

“What are you talking about?” Clyde asked Kenny

“You wouldn’t believe me if I tell you” Kenny said

“Y-Yesterday when we went t-to his house s-something bad happened, I don’t k-know what it is, b-but it about his p-parents, he was scared and a-after talking he a-ask me for help” I told them

“What bad thing?” Clyde ask me

“I-I’m not sure, I w-want to talk w-with him about t-that today” I answer “H-How do you know a-about it Kenny?”

“I want to talk about that with Douche, so, you know where he is?” Kenny said

“H-He is in my r-room, he spend t-the night here, I d-didn’t want him t-to go back to h-his house” I answer and start walk up the stairs “C-Come in”

* * *

**Douchebag P.O.V**

_After Jimmy left I lay down in bed again and put a pillow on my face. I shouldn’t have ask Jimmy for help, I don’t want something bad happened to him or my parents, even if now they are bad they are still my parents. At first they used to hate each other and then they start liking the other, maybe things can still get better, right?_

_The door of the room open and I turn to welcome Jimmy_

“Douchebag!” Clyde run to hug me

“Eh? Clyde?” I look at the door

“Hi Douche” Kenny greet me

“Kenny?”

“D-Douchebag, we need t-to talk about w-what happened yesterday” Jimmy said

_He and Kenny have determination faces, Clyde was like them. Jimmy told them? What are they doing here? I don’t want it, I’m fine, everything will be solve on its own. They don’t have to intervene. Me asking for help was just a mistake_

“Nothing happened yesterday” I said without looking at them “Sorry I need to go home”

_I got off the bed and try to run to the door. Of course it didn’t work, Jimmy and Kenny blocked my way. I look at Jimmy, apparently trying to escape hurt his feelings_

“D-Douche is ok, we w-want to help you” Jimmy told me

“I’m alright Jimmy, I don’t know what are you talking about?” I told him

_I turn to the window, my body is still hurt from yesterday, but I think I can escape through there. Before I could move Jimmy hug me from behind, one of his arms was pressing the wound on my right side_

“Jimmy let me go” I said

_He didn’t say anything, he just hug me harder_

“Jimmy wait, you are hurting me” I try to get away

_He let me go and I fell on my knees. I hug my body trying to make the pain go away. It hurt a lot, if I would have try to escape through the window I would have fallen_

“Douchebag!” I heard Clyde getting closer “What hurts?”

_The pain has diminished a little, I stand up and look at Clyde_

“I’m ok, thanks” I told him

“Of course you are not ok” Kenny told me “Douche you can trust us, we are your friends, right?”

“You are my friends, my best friends the three of you. But I’m ok, you don’t have to worry” I said smiling

_Clyde and Kenny were not believing anything I said_

“BULLSHIT!!!” Jimmy yell at me

_I look at Jimmy, he was angry, he never got angry at me, not even the day I destroy part of his house the day we met for the first time, he had always remained kind and cheerful. He got close to me_

“D-Douche… I’m s-scared…” He told me

_The anger in his voice had been replace by fear and sadness_

“F-From some time I h-had known something is w-wrong. You are m-more depressive, y-you start using more l-long sleeve shirts and long pants, w-when we met y-you tell me you d-didn’t like them, you n-never talk about y-you or your house and w-when we talk about o-our families you l-look hurt. I have a-always known you have p-problems, but I always t-thought you were strong e-enough to solve them on y-your own. I was w-wrong, I’m sorry, I’m sorry I l-leave you alone f-for so long”

_Clyde touch my shoulder, luckily the one that wasn’t hurt_

“I have notice it too, before when one of us had problems we always talk about it with the other, but lately you don’t talk to me about you, I thought you were hiding something. I should have been more persistent”

_Kenny got in front of me_

“I know what you feel Douche, don’t want people to worry about you, don’t want anyone help. Since I was little people always worry about me because we are the only true poor family in town, they always feel pity for us. I hate it and close myself to the world with my hood, I didn’t even let my friends help me. But I was wrong, there are things I can’t do and there are things only I can do. Is not wrong asking for help and if it is from the heart is not wrong to let others worry about you”

_Jimmy got in front of me one more time with Clyde and Kenny behind him_

“S-So Douchebag, please l-let us help you, we d-don’t want to see y-you suffer anymore, w-we don’t want t-to lose you”

“Why?” I said “I don’t want… I don’t want anything happen to you… to them. My parents… I… I knew I was too much. But they were happy… I was happy. I just want to return to those times, before dad got crazy, but I know I can’t do anything anymore. I don’t know what to do…”

_I put my hands on my face and cry_

“D-Don’t worry, we’ll h-help you” Jimmy said to me

_He hug me but accidently touch my wound again_

“Wait Jimmy, your arm his hurting me” I said touching his left arm

“S-Sorry, what do you have t-there?” Jimmy ask me while letting me go

_I pull up my shirt to show him, I haven’t see it either so I didn’t know what to expect. The lower part of my left side was purple, aside from that there wasn’t anything else, dad didn’t hit anything important and as long as I don’t touch it, it won’t hurt. Jimmy and Kenny were surprised and Clyde start crying_

“Douche that look very bad, we need to take you to a hospital” Clyde said

“No, seriously I’m ok, I had worse” I told him pulling my shirt back down

“How did that happened?” Kenny ask me “And what do you mean by ‘I had worse’?”

_I keep quiet for a moment, Jimmy took my hand and look me at my eyes. At this point is useless to keep secrets_

“By ‘I had worse’ I mean, from a while when my parents see me they hit me, it start by small hits and slaps and escalated from there. This wound… yesterday when we went for the book to my house… my dad kick me from on top of the stairs”

“What!?” Kenny and Jimmy screamed and Clyde cry harder

“Douche we really need to take you to a doctor, if you fell from the stairs you can be very hurt” Clyde said between sobs

“Don’t worry, if something had happened to me, I would have happened since yesterday, there were only small bumps. But thanks Clyde” I answer him

“Y-Your parents hit you, s-since when?” Jimmy ask me

“A few week after we stop playing super heroes” I answer

“T-That was so long a-ago” Jimmy said

“I don’t understand why you parents got like that. I remember visiting you and they were very kind” Kenny said

“I don’t know either, dad suddenly change and that made mom chance too” I said

“K-Kenny you said you w-want to talk with D-Douche, you know a-about this?” Jimmy said

“I found out about his parents yesterday” Kenny answer

“H-How?” Jimmy said

“Yesterday night I heard loud noises in his house, I enter so see what was happening and saw his parents” Kenny said

_Kenny look at me and discreetly made me sign with his hand, that sign means he die, I‘m the only one who remembers when he dies so that’s the way he tell me without having to speak out loud, because every time he tell someone else they don’t believe him_

_Is probable that my parents kill Kenny. Is normal that Kenny dies in accidents at hands of friends and family, is part of Kenny power to have bad luck, but because of Kenny’s serious face I don’t think luck have nothing to do with it_

“O-Ok, what do we d-do now? We cannot let D-Douche return to his h-house” Jimmy said

“He can stay with one of us for now, at least while we see what are we going to do” Kenny said

“He can stay with me” Clyde said “When Craig argue with his dad he stay with me, sometimes for various days, dad likes me to invite friends home, he said the house get lively, what do you say Douche?”

_I don’t know how ‘lively’ I can make something right now, but I would like that_

“Sound good” I said and Clyde smile at me

“O-Ok, and then what? D-Douche can’t stay w-with Clyde forever” Jimmy said

“Mmm… I don’t know… We need to find a place where Douche can stay away from his parents” Kenny said

“K-Kenny, I think just f-for this time w-we need help f-from an adult” Jimmy said

_Kenny got tense after hearing that_

“Jimmy, you know that adults in this town are…” Kenny said

“S-Stupid, I know” Jimmy said “But w-what other option d-do we have? It d-doesn’t matter how m-much Mysterion you are, w-we are still kids. T-This is not a p-problem we c-can’t solve on our o-own”

“Beside not all adults are like that. Token’s parents are very normal and my dad and Craig’s parents are decent” Clyde said

“M-My parents also a-aren’t that bad” Jimmy said

“Your parents discriminate handicap people and you are handicap” Kenny said

“Y-Yes but…” Jimmy try to said

“Should I remember the incident with Timmy” Kenny said

“NO!” Jimmy yell “O-Ok my parents a-are also stupid”

_I remember that incident, it wasn’t a good day_

“Hey, why don’t we ask Kyle’s father for help? He is normal and a lawyer, could we sue Douchebag's parents for mistreating him? Or something like that” Clyde said

“Yeah, I also thought of something like that…” Kenny said “But I’m scared of what will come after”

“What do you mean?” Clyde said

“Child Protective Services” Kenny said

“Ohh… right” Clyde said

_Child Protective Services? Those are the people that help you when your parents are arrested or suffer an accident and leave you alone. I don’t want that, I don’t know where will I end, I don’t want to leave South Park, but maybe I could stay here… is a risky gamble_

“You think the same thing that happened to you will happened to Douche?” Clyde said

“What? Did the CPS take you Kenny?” I ask Kenny

“Yes, to me and Karen, my parents cause a turmoil and they take us to a foster home. It was horrible, it was the first time I had to be Mysterion for so long in order to protect Karen. At the end I help the police to uncover how horrible the place was and they give us back. Supposedly they upgrade the system to find bad foster families, but I’m not sure”

“W-What other option d-do we have?” Jimmy said “I d-don’t want Douche t-to go away, m-maybe Mr. Broflovski c-can help so D-Douche stay with a f-family here”

“I hope so” Kenny said

“Then let’s go to Kyle’s house” Clyde said

“C-Clyde is too e-early in the m-morning, is 9 a.m.” Jimmy said

“Oh right” Clyde said

“Hey, can we do that tomorrow?” I said “Since yesterday I been really tired…”

_The three of them look to each other and then to me_

“True, it should have been really hard physically and emotionally to you, right?” Kenny said “Ok, I’ll talk to Kyle today so everything will ready for tomorrow”

“Hey do you think if we go to school they would let us in?” Clyde said

“Don’t care” Kenny said

“Tired…” I said

“I’ll s-stay to take c-care of Douche” Jimmy said

“Yeah, day off school” Clyde said and we all laugh

* * *

_After that it didn’t happened much, I went to sleep again on Jimmy’s bed, when I woke up Kenny was already gone, Jimmy said he went to pick up his sister and then go to talk to Kyle and his father. Some hours later Jimmy’s parents arrive, we eat our afternoon meal and play videogames until night time. It was time to go to Clyde’s house_

“H-Have a good n-night” Jimmy tell us at his door “T-Take care of him C-Clyde”

“Of course, you can count on me” Clyde told him

“See you tomorrow Jimmy” I told him “Thanks for everything”

“A-Anytime” he told me, I blush a little

_After saying goodbye, we walk to Clyde’s, the travel was just a few minutes. When we arrive we found Clyde’s dad watching TV_

“Welcome home Clyde” Mr. Donovan said and look at us “And Douchebag?”

“Dad, Douchebag is staying with us a few days, is that ok?” Clyde asked him

“Ok… But why?” Mr. Donovan asked his son

“Is because… he fight with his father and I told him he can stay with us” Clyde said nervous

“Mmm… like Craig, right?” Asked Mr. Donovan “Of course, you can stay as much as you want, our house is your house. You haven’t eat dinner right, take anything you want from the kitchen”

“Thanks dad, let’s go Douche” Clyde said

_I bow a little to thank Mr. Donovan. We have dinner and then went up to Clyde’s room_

“Is ok if we sleep together, right?” Clyde asked me “Because I can sleep in a sleeping bag if you want”

“No, is ok to sleep together” I said

“Hey, you haven’t change clothes since yesterday, do you want to take a bath? I can lend you some clothes” Clyde told me

“I’m ok, don’t worry” I answer

“I have to feeling you have been using that phrase a lot lately. Come on, a bath will make you feel better, don’t make me beg you”

_A bath does sound good_

“Ok”

“Good, you know where the bath is, I’ll bring the clothes in a bit”

_I went to the bathroom, when I arrive I took off all my clothes and started to bathe. It hurts when I scrub my wounds but is better that in the morning, I took my time in the bath, I was enjoying it. When I finish I couldn’t find the clothes Clyde told me he would bring me, so I tied a towel to my waist and return to his room. When I arrive I found Clyde wasn’t alone_

“Mysterion?” I asked

_Clyde and Kenny in his superhero costume were sit in Clyde’s bed_

“Hi Douche, I bring you something” Kenny said in his deep Batman like voice “I enter your house and bring you some clothes, we don’t know how much you will be staying here so I suppose you’ll need them”

“Thanks Mysterion” I said

_I’m glad, using Clyde’s clothes make me a little embarrassed, I take off my towel and got dress, they guys look away for a moment_

“Kenny said he talked to Mr. Broflovski” Clyde said

“Yes, he said he can go tomorrow whenever we can” Kenny said “I’ll tell Jimmy on my way home”

_Tomorrow is Saturday, we don’t have school, we have all day to do that_

“Ok…” I said

_I still don’t like the idea of suing my parents, but that’s for the best… Kenny look at me worried_

“How about 10 a.m.” Clyde said

“Yes, no problem” Kenny said “Well I should be going. Sleep well” He said while jumping through the window

“Hey don’t worry, everything will be ok” Clyde said to me

“…” I nod

_We got in bed ready to sleep. I had already closed my eyes when Clyde start talking to me_

“Hey Douche, do you enjoy being all day with Jimmy? Sleep in his bed... with him?

_I blush instantly_

“W-What do you mean?”

“You know what” He said smiling

“I don’t know what are you talking about”

“Hehe, don’t play fool. You are my best friend, you can’t hide it from me… You like Jimmy, right?”

“How… How do you know?”

“I told you, you are my best friend, is easy for me”

“Do you like somebody?”

“Curious are we? Yes, I like somebody”

“Sorry Clyde, you are also my best friend but I don’t know who you like”

“Don’t worry, you had bigger problems to worry about”

“Yes…”

“Do you want to know who it is?”

“Yes if you don’t mind”

“Hehe, of course not, remember we can talk about anything, there’s no secrets between us”

“Yep”

“Is Kevin”

“Kevin? Kenny’s older brother?”

“What? No, Kevin Stoley, from our class”

“Ah… Clyde, do you like boys?”

“Yes, but I also like girls, but I don’t like they want me because my dad owns a shoe store, so maybe I only like boys now… I don’t know, is complicated. You only like boys, right?”

“Yes, I don’t know why I was never interested in girls. Since when do you like Kevin?”

“Like a year ago, his father owns a comic shop, he was there helping him and a lot of things happened. He was really sweet with me, I end without my comic but I got something much better. That’s where I start liking boys. How about you? Since when do you like Jimmy?”

“Since we play stick of truth. When I meet him he interested me, but after we beat you and the government appeared, he stayed with me, supporting me and fighting together and after he knew about my powers he didn’t change, he kept smiling and he stay with me. Just think about his smile make me calm and happy”

“Yes, the same happened to me with Kevin. Let’s do our best so they fell in love with us”

“Yes”

“Hehe, let’s go to sleep, tomorrow we’ll have a long day. Good night Douchebag”

“Good night Clyde”


	6. Attack

**Douchebag P.O.V**

_I woke up with Clyde hugging me, it was 5:30 and we are going to meet at Kyle’s house at 10. I wanted to sleep some more but I couldn’t do it, I was too nervous. What would happened to me and to my parents? And why I was so worried about them? A normal person wouldn’t care about what happened to them, after everything they made me suffer… I need to clear my mind_

_I took off Clyde’s arms and got off the bed. I’m going to walk a bit, that will help me think. I was taking of my pajamas when Clyde woke up_

“Douche, what’s up?” Clyde said half sleep

“Don’t worry Clyde, is nothing, go back to sleep” I said while dressing in normal clothes

Clyde look his clock “Is too early, where are you going?”

“I want to walk a bit to think” I said

“You want to be alone?” He said

“Yes, I’ll be back before 10” I said, I looked at him and he looked depress “Why are you sad?”

“Well… yesterday we say we would tell each other everything, if you are worried about something you can tell me…”

“Is not that, is because… I don’t know. I have too many things in my head”

Clyde got off the bed and hug me “You know you can trust me. If you have too many things, you can share them with me, I’ll help you carry the weight”

“Yes…”

_Clyde is right. If I had talk with someone before, maybe things would be better, maybe…_

_Clyde laughed at my shoulder_

“What are you laughing at?”

“Is just… we are look like a married couple”

“Hehe, you are right”

_It was a bad joke, but it help me calm down… Thanks Clyde_

He let me go “Come on, tell me what are you thinking”

We sit on his bed “I’m worried about my parents”

“Your parents? Why? They almost kill you”

“I don’t know… I don’t want something bad happen to them”

“Mmm… You are a good person Douche, I know they are your parents and you should love them, but they hurt you so bad… That’s something good parents would never do”

“I don’t think is like that. I’m not good”

“Of course you are. You just don’t know it, which make you even better” He said smiling

“I’ve been thinking, and I think I don’t want something bad happen to them is because of guilt”

“Guilt? What could you be guilty of?”

“Clyde… can I tell you a secret? Is a very bad secret and I wouldn’t be surprised if you hate me after hearing it”

“Of course, you can tell me and there’s no way I could hate you, you are one of the most important people to me”

_I nod, I was really nervous_

“Remember when we played super heroes and Cartman kidnapped my parents?”

“Yes” He said, he was completely focus on me

“On the genetic lab and I got separated from you guys?”

“I remember”

“I found my parents there. The three of us were trapped on a room and my parents were in machines to take their DNA and…”

“And…?” Clyde said curious

“In order to escape I had to take the DNA of one of them… but if I did that, that person would die…”

“What!? And what did you do?”

“I… kill my dad…”

_Clyde was surprised, he wanted to process all the information_

“Wait, that doesn’t make any sense. Your dad is alive, you and Kenny saw him the other day”

“When we went back in time a lot of things changed, including my parents deaths”

“I see… Wait, parents? Don’t tell me…”

“I didn’t kill mom, but I didn’t save her either, I left her in the room and then reunite with you”

“It can’t be … but why?”

“I don’t know” I start crying “I was tired, they yell at me to kill the other, they tell me lies in order to win me over, I didn’t know what to do…” I got quiet for a moment “Maybe… the machine was waiting for my DNA… If I had entered the machine, I would have died and everyone would be happy…”

“Don’t say that! A lot of people would be sad if you had died” Clyde said holding my shoulder

I took off his arm and jump off the bed “No they wouldn’t! No one would miss me” I yell at him “I’m a monster, I kill my parents, I have no right to complain if they hit me and mistreat me”

_I drop to the floor and cry harder. Is true, I have no right after everything I did, I deserve everything that happen to me. Clyde get me off the floor and hug me, he was crying too_

“That’s not true… You did the best you could. And you are a good person, if you weren’t, you wouldn’t be crying. None of this is your fault. If you were gone I would miss you, Jimmy and Kenny too, we wouldn’t bear losing you”

_I wanted to argue but the crying didn’t let me. We stay like that for some time until we calm down_

“Douche, can I tell you a secret…?”

_I nod_

“I kill my mom”

_I pull apart a little, it was my turn to be surprised. Clyde wouldn’t be able to, he is too good_

“It was an accident, she warned me and I didn’t listen”

I put my head in his shoulder “Is not the same, with you it was an accident. I took the decision and it was my fault”

“No… she warned me thousands times and I didn’t listened. She is not here because of me”

“Clyde…”

“I made dad miserable, I made a lot of people sad, I know dad blame me but he doesn’t say it”

_I wanted to said something but I couldn’t, I just keep listening_

“But time has passed and I start to forgive myself, dad too, he doesn’t have that cold look on his eyes, and he still not ready to let someone new enter his life but little by little he’ll do it” Clyde look at me at the eyes “You also need to forgive yourself, we can’t let our past control our future, we can only learn from it and try to be happy with what we have”

_I was surprised, who would said Clyde was this deep? There’s a lot of things I don’t know about my friend… I don’t know if one day I would be in peace with what I had done, but he is right_

“I’ll try…”

“Yes… we’ll do it…”

_After that we got back in bed and sleep some more hours_

* * *

_We got up again at 9, we were going to be late but we didn’t care. We got dress up and ate the breakfast Mr. Donovan leave us, Mr. Donovan works on the shoe store early in the morning in the mall and leave Clyde alone in the mornings. We took our time and leave at 9:40 to Jimmy’s house_

“So… How do you feel?” Clyde ask me

“Better, thanks to you” I answer smiling

_I still have doubts, but I can do it_

Clyde smile me back “That’s good”

_We when arrive to Jimmy’s house he was already waiting for us sitting on the entry stairs of his house_

“Hi g-guys” Jimmy greet us

“Hi Jimmy” We said at the same time

“Have you been waiting a long time?” I ask him

“I j-just got out” He said

I got close and touch his hand “Your hands are cold, don’t lie to me” I said smiling

“Y-You got me. I h-haven’t been o-out for long, I p-promise” Jimmy said

_I help him stand up and we start walking to Kyle’s house_

“D-Do you sleep w-well last night?” Jimmy ask me

“Yes, a little uncomfortable, but good overall” I answer

“C-Clyde usually get o-on top of his b-bed partner” Jimmy said

“That’s not true” Clyde said

“O-Of course it is. In o-our slumber parties y-you always end up o-on top of me or T-Token, Craig sleeps a-as far as possible f-from you and if y-you touch Tweek while h-he is sleep Craig p-punch you” Jimmy said

“That has nothing to do with it” Clyde said

“H-How not?” Jimmy said laughing

_We keep talking while walking to Kyle’s house, instead of walking through our street we walk through the main street so we didn’t have to pass in front of my house. After a while we arrive to Kyle’s and we knock at the door. It was a little after 10, I hope Mr. Broflovski don’t get angry. Kyle opened the door, Kenny and Stan where inside_

“Hi dudes” Kyle greet us

“Hi guys” Stan greet us

“We have been waiting for you” Kenny said

“Sorry for the waiting, we got up late” Clyde said

“Y-You guys, I g-got up early” Jimmy said

“Why it doesn’t surprise me?” Stan said

“What’s Stan doing here?” Clyde ask

“He was here yesterday when I talk to Kyle” Kenny said

“Y-You tell him e-everything?” Jimmy said

“More or less” Kenny said

“I can’t believe we didn’t notice that” Stan said

“We are sorry Douchebag” Kyle said

“…” I nod

_I don’t care about Stan knowing it, but I’m still uncomfortable talking with him and Kyle. The two of the stare at me for a second_

“Ok let’s go, Dad is waiting for us in his office” Kyle said

_The six of us climb up the stairs, Mr. Broflovski’s office is beside Ike’s room, second door to the left. When we enter Mr. Broflovski was reading some papers in his desk. His desk was in the center of the room, behind it was a table with a computer and a bookcase. On the opposite side there was a sofa and various chairs and on the walls there was photos of his family, certificates and diplomas_

“Hello kids, take a seat” Mr. Broflovski tell us “Kenny told me everything and don’t worry I can help you”

“T-Thanks a lot M-Mr. Broflovski” Jimmy said

“If we can prove everything you tell me, we’ll sent to jail those bastards for a long time” Mr. Broflovski

“We don’t care what happen to them, we just want Douchebag to be safe” Clyde said and took my hand

“I understand, so Dovahkiin, do you have any proof that your parents physically mistreat you?” He said “If you have them that would make the process easier and faster”

“…”

“T-The day before y-yesterday his dad a-attack him, he s-still have bruises f-from that” Jimmy said for me

“Good, can I see them?”

_I was nervous, Jimmy looked at me and told me everything was ok. I pull up my shirt and show him my bruised side, the hit was smaller but it still hurt if I touch it. Kyle and Stan got surprised and Mr. Broflovski got close to see_

“Holy shit dude” Stan said

“That’s huge” Kyle said

“Mmm…” Mr. Broflovski said looking closely “Anything else?”

_I turn around, take of my shirt and show him my left shoulder, where I hit the sofa. The bruise was smaller than the kick_

“Mmm…” Mr. Broflovski said again

“We didn’t saw that” Clyde said

“D-Does it hurt?” Jimmy ask me

_I shook my head. That hit almost doesn’t hurt, when it happened it really hurt but not anymore. Mr. Broflovski returned to his desk and I put my shirt back on_

“Sorry but we can’t use them” Mr. Broflovski said

“What!?” Everyone else yell except me, but I was surprised too

“What do you mean ‘we can’t use them’” Kenny said standing up

“Those are normal bruises, there is no way to probe Mr. Miller made them”

“But…” Kenny try to say

“If the wound was like a belt or something like that we could pass them as evidence. You kids play every day, sometimes you have small accidents and end with bruises like Dovah. If you can get me something more concrete, like a photo or a video, that would be better”

_We were all disappointed, we got out of Kyle’s house and Kenny exploded_

“What the actual fuck, he literally say that we let Douchebag’s dad hit him while we record it” Kenny yell

“He didn’t say that, we just have to find something to incriminate him” Kyle said

“D-Do you have a-any ideas Douche?” Jimmy ask me

“…” I shake my head

_Even when my parents were under the influences of drug, they always got sure that nothing got outside the house or leaving me marks that make them look culprit. The worse thing they had done is the kick on the stairs, dad probably thought I wouldn’t survive that_

“I think I have an idea” Stan said “But is really risky”

* * *

_I entered my home, it just been two days, but it feel so much time have pass. Jimmy discovering me, Kenny entering here, my talk with Clyde. So much had happen…_

“So you decide to come back” Dad said entering from the kitchen

“…” I just stare at him

“You still don’t want to talk? Don’t worry, soon we’ll change that” He said while running towards me

_Dad wanted to tackle me against the door. I stepped aside and tried to run to the stairs. There was more trash than I remembered. Dad manage to grab one of my feet_

“Where do you think you are going?”

_I kicked his face and run up the stairs. I just needed to get to my room, unfortunately mom was in front of my door_

“Where have you been? Don’t you know how worried I was” She yell at me while trying to slap me

_I duck and run pass her, dad’s room was open, I enter and lock the door. The room smell like smoke, I pull up my shirt on top of my nose so I can endure it. It doesn’t matter, I just have to escape through the window… It was sealed, I don’t know what things my father has done here, but that put me in danger…_

_Stan’s plan was simple, I put my phone to record audio, I enter my house and record things my parents say to me, meanwhile Kenny record video from the sliding door in the backyard, my parents closed all the curtains of all windows so that’s the only way to look inside the house, and finally I escape from the window in my room_

“Open the stupid door you stupid mute” Dad said while hitting the door

_I didn’t know if he would be able to break the door, but either way I was trapped, it was just a matter of time before they enter. Mmm… What can I do…? Dad started tackling the door, now I was sure he would enter. Ok, I just need dad to break the door, he will fell to the floor and when that happen I will jump over him, mom isn’t so dangerous, I can escape from her easy_

_I wait beside the door while dad continue tacking the door, almost there, just a little bit more. It took forever but the door finally break, when it happened I jump immediately… I was wrong, mom was the one who was tackling the door, and dad was waiting for me outside. While I was on the air he punch me in the face and I end up flying to the bathroom_

“You jump to hug me or what?” Dad mock me

“…”

“Talk”

“…”

“TALK DAMMIT!”

“…”

_This is the end, dad is blocking the way and mom will get up soon. Fuck, we were so close_

“Hey, the kid with crutches, what is he to you?”

_That startle me. Jimmy, why…?_

“And the kid with the orange hood?”

_Kenny…_

“Are they your friends? Damn, how a mute can have so many friends?”

_What? Where is he going with this?_

“Maybe after I finish with you I can bring them in and have fun the four of us. If you know what I mean”

_I got a chill. No, I can’t let anything happen to them. I try to punch him, but I fail, try to kick him, nothing. Dad throw me to the floor, he put his knee in my stomach and grab my arms. I couldn’t move, I try to get away but it was useless… Tears started to flow… Jimmy… Kenny… Clyde… I’m sorry_

“Yes, cry! I’ll do the same to your friend, starting with that handicap kid. I’m dying to see your face when you see him cry” He laugh manically

“No…”

“What?”

“I WON’T LET YOU TOCHE THEM!!!”

_Sparks of electricity started flying out of my body and all the phones in the house started making a deafening noise_

“What’s happening?” Dad said covering his ears

_The noise kept getting higher and higher until dad pass out on top of me. The noise shut up suddenly, I didn’t know what was going on. I got up and went down the stairs to the door. Outside Jimmy, Kenny and Kyle were waiting for me_

“D-Douchebag are you a-alright?” Jimmy ask me “W-What was that n-noise?”

_Before answering I fell to the floor, whatever that noise was it let me exhausted. Jimmy try to stop me but fail_

“Douchebag, are you ok?” Kenny yell worried

_Clyde and Stan came from the side of my house, they were supposed to help me get down the window_

“What’s going on?” Clyde said

“D-Douchebag stay with m-me” Jimmy said

“I’m… ok…” I said while getting up

“Did you get the audio?” Kyle ask me

“I don’t know…” I answered

_After helping Jimmy get up I check my phone, out of battery. That noise should have finish it_

“I don’t have battery”

“What? Then what do we do?” Stan said

“I think I did record something” I said

“D-Did you manage to r-record something K-Kenny?” Jimmy said

“Yes, I have went his father try to tackle him and when they went upstairs” Kenny said

“Alright, let’s go charge Douche’s phone and then show them to dad” Kyle said

* * *

_We charge my phone and we went to Mr. Broflovski office to give him the audio and video_

“This is awesome boys, with this we can arrest Mr. and Ms. Miller today” Mr. Broflovski said

_We celebrate_

“S-So what’s going to h-happen to Douchebag?” Jimmy ask

“Don’t worry kids, I will talk to the Child Protective Services to recommend them who could adopt Dovahkiin” Mr. Broflovski said “I know from a good source that the Blacks are in the adoption system… and us too”

“What!?” Everyone yell

“Kyle, Douchebag might be your brother” Stan said

“Yes, that’s awesome” Kyle said

“So what do you say Dov…? I mean Douchebag, do you want to be a part of our family?” Mr. Broflovski said smiling behind Kyle

_I didn’t know what to say. It was too much. Jimmy took my hand and smiled at me. I started crying, I was too happy. Finally I was going to have a good family that care about me, with which I will spend many good and bad moments. A family that love me. I look at Kyle and his father_

“Yes…”

_Kyle run to hug me and everyone else did it too. This was without a doubt the best moment in my life_

* * *

“Ok Douchebag, we need to take the evidence to the police, you’ll come with me, they’ll take your testimony and other stuff” Mr. Broflovski said

“Yes…” I said to him and he smile

_I think is the first time I talk directly to him_

“C-Can we go t-too?” Jimmy said, everyone else were behind him

“I’m sorry, you are still too young to go to the police, Douchebag need go because he is the is the victim” Everyone got sad after hearing that “But don’t worry we’ll back in a few hours”

Jimmy come near me “W-We’ll wait for you h-here”

“Don’t take too long” Clyde said

“Finally this is going to be over” Kenny said

“I’ll tell mom to cook a lot of food you like” Kyle said

“Don’t worry, everything we’ll be ok” Stan said

“Yes” I said smiling

“Ready?” Mr. Broflovski said taking my hand “This is the first step towards a new life”

“I’m ready” I said

* * *

**Jimmy P.O.V**

_After Douchebag and Mr. Broflovski leave, we sat outside Kyle’s house. After like an hour, 3 police cars arrive to Douchebag’s house and took Douche’s parents. Everything was going great. A few hours pass and Douche hasn’t come back, Mr. Broflovski said it would take some hours so everything is still fine. Time keep passing and soon it was night, I started to get worried, but a little after 9 we saw Mr. Broflovski’s car getting close. When he parked, we all got close. Mr. Broflovski got out but Douche wasn’t with him_

“W-Where is Douche?” I ask him

_Mr. Broflovski looked tired_

“Sorry kids, Child Protective Services hasn’t decide who Douche will stay with, so he will spend the night at the police station”

_We all got sad after hearing that_

“But don’t worry, I gave them as much information as I could, so the most provable thing is that he stay with us or with Mr. and Ms. Black” After that he started walking to the house “But it weird, after a case like this the CPS let the kid stay with a friend or a familiar until everything is solve”

_That’s weird…_

“So can we go tomorrow for Douchebag?” Kyle ask

“Yes, tomorrow at first hour we’ll go for him” Mr. Broflovski said

“Are you ok Jimmy?” Clyde ask me

“Y-Yes, I just… wanted t-to see Douche one m-more time today. A-At least he is s-safe”

_“Yeah… everything is over and Douche will finally be happy…_


	7. Sorrow

**Jimmy P.O.V**

_I woke up with the sound of my alarm. I really didn’t want to wake up, I don’t see why I should. I did it either way, I got ready to go to school and I went down to eat my breakfast_

_When I arrive to the bus stop the rest of the kids of our street where already there_

“Hey” Craig greeted me

“Hi Jimmy, how are you feeling today?” Clyde asked me

“Meh… I b-been better” I answered

_I look at my friend, he has been crying, he has remains of tears on his cheeks. We didn’t say anything else while we wait for the bus. When it arrive we all got in. Clyde, Craig and I quickly went to the last seats. We walk beside Kyle, Stan and Kenny, they looked as depress as Clyde and me. When we arrive to the school Tweek, Token and Butters join us and… our group was complete… We enter the classroom and before the class starts Ms. Choksontit came to talk to me_

“Jimmy, I want you to join another team for the project” She told me

“D-Don’t worry, I can d-do it on my own” I answer “Y-You’ll see I won’t h-have any problems”

“Alright, but is you want to swap teams tell me before next week” She answer

_If you haven’t notice, things haven’t gone as well as we thought they would… three days ago Douchebag left South Park…_

_The next day after the Millers were sent to jail we went to the police office to get Douchebag. But when we arrive the Child Protective Services told us that they had already choose the family that would adopt him and he was already gone. They didn’t explain much but only that Douche wasn’t in South Park anymore. Mr. Broflovski try to ask where they send him, but because the Witness Protection Program they couldn’t tell us anything, they only tell us that the family that adopt him was trustworthy and we shouldn’t worry_

_We were devastated, Clyde cry all day, Kenny couldn’t believe it and went in a Mysterion rampage hitting every criminal he found, Kyle and Stan help Mr. Broflovski to investigate what has happened, but at the end they didn’t find anything. I was in shock, I didn’t believe it was truth, but on Monday when I didn’t see him at school it all came crashing…_

_It was time to go home, I was walking beside the school when someone call me_

“Hey Jimmy”

“H-Hi Kenny”

“Hey, are you ok? Since… you know… you haven’t been looking so well”

“I’m o-ok, don’t w-worry”

_He stare at me for a few moments_

“You know… that’s what he used to say and you know how it ended”

_That anger me a little_

“Y-You said is his f-fault?”

“No, I mean if he had told us before, maybe…”

“Y-Yeah? Maybe we s-should had noticed it b-before, haven’t you t-thought of that?”

“Yes… I had thought of that…”

_No one talk for a moment_

“W-Well, if you d-don’t have anything e-else to say…”

“I miss him…”

“I m-miss him too, but t-that isn’t going to b-bring him back. H-He is already in a-another city, w-with a good family, b-being happy. We n-need to do the s-same”

“I can’t stop remembering when Kyle’s father ask him to be part of their family, I never saw him that happy and we will never have the chance of…”

“SHUT UP!!!”

_I was done, Kenny look at me surprised_

“D-Do you think I d-don’t miss him? Y-You think I don’t miss s-seeing his face e-every morning, his s-smile, when he b-blush…?” I start to cry “K-Kenny… I love h-him… and I c-couldn’t even say g-goodbye… I couldn’t t-take his hand o-one last time… I couldn’t tell h-him what I feel for h-him… I was s-so busy feeling s-sorry for myself that I n-never thought that m-maybe… maybe we c-could have make it w-work… and now I’ll n-never see him a-again…”

_My crutches slip and I started falling to the ground, but Kenny catch me_

“I know, I know…”

_Kenny hug me while I keep crying_

“What’s happening? Jimmy are you ok?” Clyde run toward us

“N-No…”

_That’s the only thing I manage say_

* * *

**Kenny P.O.V**

_It was night time, I jump from building to building in my Mysterion costume. After what happened with Jimmy Clyde and myself take him to his house and stay with him until night. Clyde stay with him to sleep but I didn’t. I couldn’t stay put, I was so frustrated and stopping crime was that only thing that managed to distract me_

_But as always you never find something when you want it. The night was really calm, I only stop two crimes so far, a guy trying to open a car by force and an assault. I stop on the main plaza_

“This is a waste of time” I sigh

_I heard a weak explosion behind me, I was near_

“Bwahahaha. Hello Mysterion, do your night need a little more ‘Chaos’?”

_It was Butters in his Professor Chaos costume. I think is the first time he use it after we stop playing super heroes. After Cartman’s scheme we upgrade our costumes. We change Professor Chaos’ aluminum foil helmet with one made of rounded metal, his gloves and boots for ones of grey leather, we also found shoulder pads of the same color, his clothes were now a grey shirt and black pants with a grey belt and an orange buckle, he still have his green cape and an eye patch on his left eye, since the ninja star incident he can’t see with that eye so it doesn’t bother him_

_My costume didn’t change much, I just got rid of the underwear outside my pants and my mask is smaller so you can see a bit of my hair_

_Chaos keep looking at me waiting for my answer_

“Butters, you know, I’m not in the mood right now. Too much has happen, so I think I’ll go home”

_Butters run at me and punch me in the face, the force made me slip in the snow_

“Shut up and fight me”

“You bastard…” I curse him “If you want that, let’s go!”

_The punch make me angry just because I didn’t expect it. Butters and I have rules for our fights. I can’t hit him directly, his body is more fragile than mine so my punches can’t be too strong, I win is I trap him or make him unable to move. Butters on the other hand can do whatever he wants to me, punches, fireworks, whatever he wants, He wins if he make me unconscious or make me admit defeat_

_The fight start with Chaos running towards me, I duck and try to kick his foots so he slip. He jump and hit me with his knee on my chest that make me fall, but I manage to grab one of his legs and now he was on the floor too. We were both in the snow, he reacted faster and put his legs around my neck and try to choke me_

“What’s happening Mysterion? You are usually better than this”

_I manage to escape and I jump away so I can catch my breath_

“What’s in your head? What can distract the hero of South Park this much? Perhaps you miss someone?”

_He didn’t give me time to answer, in an instant he has a few centimeters away from me. He throw a punch to my face that I manage to stop easily, but with his other hand he throw firecrackers to my face. The light blind me and I close my eyes, Chaos took this opportunity to punch me in my stomach, I feel on my knees breathing hard_

“Pathetic. You are in a pitiful state Mysterion, I wanted a decent fight after so long. Did losing your friend really affect you this much? You don’t have what is needed to be a hero”

“Shut up. You weren’t there. You don’t know anything”

“A few days ago neither do you and here we are. Hehehe”

_I was furious. Fuck the rules, if Butters wants me to spill all my anger on him, I’ll do it_

_I stand up and run to hit him in the face, he evade it and took my arm, with the force of my punch he try throw me above him, but I didn’t let him. I put my legs between his and make him loose the balance. I put my other arm around his neck, it was my turn to choke him. It didn’t last, he headbutt my face, that make me release him and hit my stomach with his elbow. I loose balance, he use that to take my arm again, spin us and this time he manage to throw me above him. My back hit the snow, I lost. Chaos sit on top of me, it looks like he was going to punch me in the face, I didn’t care, I was too tired and angry. He rise his fist and I close my eyes, a second later his fist hit the snow beside my head_

“I didn’t know”

_Tears start to form in his eyes, his helmet and patch feel during the fight_

“You didn’t tell me. I’m so stupid, I didn’t realize. Kyle and Stan had to tell me today”

_He put his hands in his face and keep crying_

“Why I didn’t realize? I was his first friend in town. I told him that if he needed help I would help him. And I did nothing, NOTHING”

“Buttercup…”

“Kenny… I miss him. There were still so many things I want us to do together”

_I sit and hug him_

“I see, you are frustrated too”

“Yes…”

“I’m sorry. Everything happened so fast that I didn’t thought about telling you. He is gone and I couldn’t say anything about it, I don’t even know where he went or is he is ok”

_I start to cry too. The two of us were sitting on the snow, at night, crying and we couldn’t do anything about that feeling we have, not only me and Butters, everyone that connect their heart to Douchebag was feeling the same Kyle, Stan, Jimmy, Clyde, Craig, Tweek, Token, Scott, Timmy, Wendy, even Cartman and Morgan Freeman were like us. All of us with the same pain_

“Kenny… You think he is ok?”

“I don’t know, we can only hope”

_It was almost morning and the cold was starting to affect us for not moving for so long_

“Let’s go Buttercup, we need to go home”

“Yeah…”

_We went to pick up Chaos’ helmet when we heard someone coming closer, they were some police officers_

“Police, they can’t see Mysterion and Professor Chaos together” Butters said

“I don’t think they care” I said

_Butters put his helmet and patch and hide behind the statue in the center of the plaza. I hide with him just because he looked adorable_

“So, what happen to the kid with powers?” One police said

“The army took him, right?” The other answer

“Kenny, they are talking about…” I cover Butters mouth

“Shhh…”

“It wasn’t the army, it was an agency… the par…”

“The paranormal agency”

“Yeah, right. Remember the old guy with the patch?”

“Yes, he was a pain in the ass, thankfully when we give them the kid they left”

“Yes, well, it’s almost time for donuts, shall we?”

“Of course”

_I took Butters’ hand and run away from the plaza. I can’t be, this cannot be happening. I need to tell them_

_We arrive to Jimmy’s house and we jump to his room window. I hit it repeatedly until Clyde open it_

“Mysterion, Professor Chaos? What are you doing here?” Clyde ask us half sleep

_I ignore Clyde and run towards Jimmy who was still on bed_

“Jimmy” I try to said, I was breathless

“W-What happen Kenny?” He ask me

“Douchebag… They kidnap Douchebag!” I said

“What?!” Jimmy and Clyde yell


	8. Hope

**Jimmy P.O.V**

_I was in a great void, there was nothing in sight in miles. Suddenly a blinding light appear in front of me, I cover my eyes, but after a while I try to see again. Someone was walking towards the light, it was Douchebag. I try to get up, but I didn’t have my crutches, so I try to crawl towards him, I couldn’t get close, he was faster than me. I try to call his name, but nothing came out of my mouth. The light started to disappear, Douchebag was almost there, I need to reach him before it is too late, I need to tell him everything I couldn’t before. I started to sink on the ground, I look down and the darkness was absorbing me, I try to reach him with my hand, but it was useless. The last thing I saw before the darkness swallow me was Douchebag disappearing in the light._

_No. Don’t leave… I still… still…_

_Hard knocks on my window woke me up from my nightmare_

“W-What’s happening?” I ask half sleep

“I don’t know… I think someone is outside the window” Clyde told me, he was half sleep too

“Could you…?”

“Sure” Clyde said while getting up

_He opened the window and outside were Mysterion and Professor Chaos looking really tired. Clyde asked them what they were doing here, but instead of answering Kenny run towards me_

“Jimmy…” He tried to say but he was breathless

“W-What’s going on K-Kenny?” I ask him

“Douchebag… They kidnap Douchebag!” He yell

“What!?” Clyde and I yell

“Douchebag… the police… the government… Stick of Truth…” Kenny try to say

“Wait calm down, we don’t understand what are you saying” Clyde told him

_Kenny took a deep breath before talking again_

“The government, the ones who attack us while we were playing Stick of Truth, they kidnap Douchebag”

“W-What? How? Douchebag is s-suppose to be s-safe with his n-new family”

“No, the police give him to the government form the beginning. Everything they told us were lies”

“How do you know?” Clyde ask him

“We heard some police officers talking about it some minutes ago” Butters said

“W-Where is he? W-Where did they t-take him? Why?” I said, I was starting to panic

“I don’t know… That’s everything they said” Kenny said

_I started to cry. It was the worse. It wasn’t only that Douchebag wasn’t here anymore. He wasn’t with a good family being happy. He was probably being tortured and experimented by the government to abuse his powers. He was suffering and there was nothing we could do to help him. It’s the same that happened before. It was just like in my dream, he going to an unknown place while I was completely impotent. The darkness has consume me entirely…_

_“Jimmy… Help…”_

_A memory of Douchebag appeared through the darkness. It was from the night after his father attacked him, we were at my house and he was crying in my arms. I remember the sadness in his voice, the despair in his face, the loneliness in his tears…_

_I couldn’t… I won’t let him suffer like that again_

“N-No…”

“Eh?” Clyde said

“I w-won’t let him c-cry like that a-again”

“Jimmy…” Kenny said

“I’m g-going to save h-him and nothing is s-stopping me!”

_The three of them stared at me for a few moments_

“Yeah… Let’s go save him!” Kenny yell

“We won’t let anything bad happen to him again!” Clyde yell

“I’ll help him even if he didn’t ask me, He’ll see!” Butters yell

“I’m coming, just wait” I said looking up

“What are all those yells?” My mom said entering my room “Oh… Hello Kenny, Leopold”

“Hi Ms. Valmer” Kenny and Butters said

“M-Mom, could you g-get me my F-Fastpass costume from the c-closet? I’ll wear it today f-for school”

“Sure hon, I’ll bring it in a minute” She said leaving the room

“She is not going to ask why are you guys here?” Clyde said

“Your parents are…” Kenny try to say

“D-Don’t say it”

* * *

_After going for Clyde’s Mosquito costume, we run to Kyle’s house. It was just pass 6 so he and Stan where probably just leaving their houses._

_Our costumes, like Kenny’s and Butters’, we upgrade them. My costume were a yellow shirt with a lightning in the middle, red pants and black gloves and boots with lightnings in them, my headphones now pass behind my head and they were connected by a transparent visor_

_Clyde’s costume is the one whose colors changed the most. The costume were a black long sleeved shirt with a dark grey t-shirt on top, black pants, boots and gloves, a grey and brown wool cap, red googles and light grey backpack with 4 plastic mosquito wings tape on them. The stripes have catsup bags glued on them._

_Kyle was waiting for Stan outside his house so they could walk together to the bus stop. Kyle looked at us and got surprised, Stan walk out his house and do the same._

“What are you doing in your super heroes costumes?” Kyle ask us

“Professor Chaos is a villain, why is he with you guys?” Stan ask

“Put your costumes on, we have work to do” Kenny said in his Mysterion voice

_Kyle and Stan look at each other confused, but the two of them returned to their houses without arguing and minutes later they came out with their costumes on_

_Kyle’s Human Kite costume was the costume with the most changes, but also the most simple. His costume was a dark blue skydiver suit, a helmet also for skydiving and a pair of transparent goggles, he still have his red and yellow kite but this time is was made of plastic instead of paper_

_Stan’s Toolshed costume has a few changes, his costume is a blue professional constructor outfit, yellow goggles, black boots and gloves and a red badge with a T, the most important part was his tools, he have a small backpack with pressured air and an air gun, in his belt he have a screwdriver, a small drill, some nippers, a hammer and a bag of nails_

_Now that we are all together we returned to Clyde’s house to plan our strategy_

“Jimmy, Kenny, Butters take whatever you want from the kitchen” Clyde said

“Are you sure? We are too many, your dad won’t get mad at you?” Kenny said

“You haven’t have breakfast? Then take our lunch, we are going to skip school either way. You don’t mind, right Kyle?” Stan said

“Of course not, here” Kyle said while giving Kenny and Butters theirs lunch boxes

“Cereal is ok Jimmy? Or you want something more consistent?” Clyde ask me

“C-Cereal is ok” I answered

_The four of us sit at the table to eat, while Kyle and Stan wait for us at the living room. Without looking we could feel Kyle’s irritation growing by the second_

“So… One of you want to tell us what is going on?” Kyle said forcing himself not to scream

“Later, eating” Kenny said disinterested

_Kyle could only growl at us_

“Leave them, you can’t start the day without breakfast” Stan said “Beside, they look a lot better, since Douche leave they had been really depress”

“I know, I know…” Kyle said

_After finishing our breakfast we all sit in the living room_

“So, what is happening?!” Kyle screamed, his patient has already surpassed his limit

“M-Mysterion” I said to Kenny

“Sure, Kyle, do you remember that your dad said the police was acting weird when he took Douche to the office?” Kenny ask

“Yes…” Kyle said

“That’s because they lie to us” Clyde said

“What do you mean?” Stan ask

“When the police had Douchebag, after your dad left, they give him to the crazy government guy that attack us when we were playing Stick of Truth” Kenny said

“WHAT?!” Kyle and Stan yell

“Are you sure? How do you know it?” Kyle said

“Kenny and I heard some police officers that they give the kid with powers, Douchebag, to an old man with a patch that works at the paranormal agency” Butters said

“The paranormal agency… That’s right, that’s what the crazy old guy said at Clyde’s fortress” Stan said

“Those bastards, where did they take him?” Kyle said

“W-We don’t know, b-but that’s what w-we are going to f-find out” I said

“How?” Stan ask

“Like when we were playing super heroes, we’ll sneak into the police and we’ll get all the info that we need” Kenny said

“All right, but just us? We won’t call the rest of the Freedom Pals?” Kyle said

“Y-Yep, just the six of u-us” I said

“Last time they were waiting for us, this time it will be a surprise attack, a small group is better” Kenny said

“Ok” Stan said

“Count us in” Kyle said

“This is what we are going to do…”

_We spend the rest of the morning planning our attack. We’ll make them regret messing with us_

“Well, me and Butters are going to take a nap, we haven’t sleep since yesterday” Kenny said, he look tired

“Sure, you can use my room” Clyde said “Sleep well”

“Thanks…” Butters said while going up the stairs

_It was past one and we just have meal, we were going to attack the police station at midnight so we had a lot to wait_

“Your dad won’t get mad at you for skipping school?” Stan ask Clyde

“He doesn’t have to know, beside he will arrive late at night so he won’t notice” Clyde answered

“Do you think Douchebag is ok?” Kyle ask

“N-No, he is p-probably in a horrible s-situation” I said

“We know, but you don’t have to put it like that” Stan said

“If y-you already know t-the answer you d-don’t have to a-ask” I said angrily

“Guys don’t fight and Jimmy I know you are the one who is worried the most, but you need to calm down” Clyde said

“Y-Yes, sorry” I said

“No problem” Stan said

“Why are you worried the most?” Kyle said

“A-Ammm…” I blush

“Because Jimmy likes Douchebag” Clyde said in a teasing tone

“You like Douchebag, Jimmy?” Kyle said surprised

“Y-Yes…” I said in a lower voice

“So, you are gay?” Stan ask

“Y-Yeah” I answered

“Wow. I would have never imagined. Especially because you are the only one of us that…” Kyle try to say

“Y-Yeah… Let’s not r-remember that” I said

“Then, you know Douchebag likes you?” Stan said

“Y-Yes, is hard not t-to realize” I said

“And… you told him?” Kyle said

“N-No… I never t-told him”

“Why?” Kyle ask

“Yeah, why you never told him? If you know you two like each other” Clyde said to me

I point to my legs “I w-would be a torture b-be with me. Having to t-take care of m-me, I don’t w-want him to g-go thought that”

“That’s stupid” Kyle said

“Kyle…” Stan said

“No, Kyle is right, that’s the most stupid thing I ever heard. You know Douche would never mind that” Clyde said

“Y-Yes, but…” I try to say

“No buts, when we save Douche you’ll tell him, all right?” Clyde told me

“…” I look to the side

“Jimmy!” Clyde yell at me

“I… I w-want to, I want to tell h-him, I want us t-to be together, but is o-ok for someone l-like me to be w-with him?” I said

“Of course it is, he love you and he wants to be with you no matter what. And you love him too, when we knew he was in problems you were the first one to act, you give us hope. Let’s go for him, so you can tell him everything you feel” Clyde told me with a smile

“Y-Yes… Let’s g-go…”

* * *

_Finally, after so much waiting, it was midnight, we were outside the police office and, unlike the last time, there was no one there, all the lights were off. We split in two teams: Team Pals with Kenny, Stan and Butters, they will enter form the back and search in the CPS office, and Team Friends with Kyle, Clyde and me, we will go up the fire staircase and we will search in the boss office._

“R-Ready?”

“Yeah”

“L-Let’s get in”


	9. Answers

**Kenny P.O.V**

_We entered from the back door without much problems, our mission was to enter into the spooky CPS office. We sneaked slowly through the shadows evading the security cameras_

“People are supposed to work here at night, right?” Stan said

“Maybe they are all sleeping” Butter said

“Security here is a joke” I said

“That says a lot about our police” Stan said

_We reach the CPS door, but unlike the rest of the police station, the light was on. Of course the only place we need to look someone is already in there. We look inside and Mr. Adams, the boss of the CPS, was working on his desk_

“Oh no, what do we do now?” Butters said

“We need to get him out so we can look for information” I said “But how?”

“I have some fireworks, I can use firecrackers to bring him out and some sparklers to lure him away” Butters said

“That’s a great idea” Stan said

“Ok, but be careful” I said

“You too” Butters said

_Stan and I hide behind a vending machine, Butters ignite the firecrackers and run to the opposite side. After they exploded Mr. Adams got out of the office, a small light started moving far away and Mr. Adams went to see what was happening. When he was far enough we entered the office and locked the door_

“Oh god” Stan said “What is this place?”

“Welcome to the most horrible place on earth” I said sarcastically

_The entire room was super colorful, from the furniture to the walls and the celling, there were stuffed animals of various sizes and the worst, pictures of clowns that would make a baby cry, all of them looking to the center of the room_

“You look in the file cabinet, I’ll look in the computer” I said

“Right”

_We started the search. Family’s profiles, criminal records, Mike Makowski’s photos, thousands of gigabytes of bad jokes. Minutes past and we couldn’t find anything. This was leading nowhere_

_We heard a noise outside, Mr. Adams was coming back and the lock on the door won’t give us a lot of time_

“What do we do?” Stan said

“I don’t know, we didn’t plan for this” I said

_The door started opening, Stan hide inside the animals mountain and I got under the desk_

“Stupid door, I should had close it without notice it. What were those lights? Ghost? Haha, nice joke” Mr. Adams said

_He sat in his desk and continue working. Fuck, not only we didn’t find anything, now we are trap with this bad comedian_

“I want to go home, I haven’t seen Mike in days, I hope he is eating well” Mr. Adams said “Since those crazy government guys took the kid I haven’t stop working”

_Douchebag. This guy knows something. If we didn’t find answers in the office, will get them from the owner_

_I kicked Mr. Adams chair and that made him fell to the ground, I jump from underneath the desk and got on top of him, I took him by the neck with one arm and lift the other ready to punch him in the face_

“What the…? Mysterion?” Mr. Adams said

“Ok Mr. Child Protective Services, where is Douchebag?”

“What? What are you talking about?”

_He tried to get me off him but Stan jump from behind the animals and point his air gun to Mr. Adams head. Stan air gun was really cool, but it can’t do damage, a direct shot would hurt as much as getting hit hard by a Lego. Butters join us and threaten Mr. Adams with a turn off sparkler, not very intimidating, but good enough_

“Dovahkiin Miller, the kid that came on Saturday, where is he?”

“I don’t know where he is”

I hit the floor beside his head “Lies, we just heard you said the government took him. Last chance, Where is our friend?!”

He took a deep breath and look me in the eyes “I don’t know where he is”

I got off him and in rage kicked his desk “FUCK!!!”

“Mysterion calm down” Butters told me

Mr. Adams took this opportunity to get up “I’m sorry Mysterion, I didn’t have a choice”

I look at him “Bullshit, don’t you dare say that. After the Weatherhead’s fiasco you promise me that every child that came here would be safe with a good family. Also Douchebag always help you promote your stupid comedy shows. You betray him, you betray me and your work

“If I had not done it, someone else would have done it”

“What do you mean?” Stan said

“Some months ago the government came and took control of the station, if we didn’t do what they told us we were treated as criminals. They order us to keep an eye on the Miller kid, but some week ago they told us that we didn’t need to do it anymore, now I know it was because sooner or later he would end up with me and after that they took him”

“Some months ago… Like when we stop playing super heroes?” Stan said

“Maybe earlier. That means they never left like we thought” Butters said

“They watched Douchebag from afar” I said “Let’s regroup with the others, maybe they found something”

“I’m sorry I let them took your friend, the kids safety is more important that my own, that’s my job” Mr. Adams told us

“Just forget it… They treated you” I said

“I don’t know where they took him, but I know who knows”

“Who?”

* * *

**Jimmy P.O.V**

_With little difficulty we manage to open the window, we were in the offices on the second floor, to get to the boss office we need to go up another floor and pass through security_

“No one is here” Clyde said

“That’s… weird” Kyle said

“D-Doesn’t matter, let’s g-go” I said

_We arrive to the stairs really easily, the laser traps were deactivated_

“The traps are also deactivated” Kyle said

“Is like Kenny said, they weren’t waiting for us, so that’s why there is no one here” Clyde said

“In any case people should be working here at night. I have a bad feeling” Kyle said

“C-Come on, we a-are almost there” I said

_We opened the door of the security office and we looked inside, nothing, it was empty, the screens were on, but no one was watching them_

“Ok, that’s it. What the fuck is happening here?” Kyle said

“O-Ok, I must admit t-this is really w-weird” I said

“I’m going to call Kenny to see if everything is ok down there” Kyle said

_While Kyle was doing that Clyde and I got closer to the screens, all of them have static, none on them work_

“Hey my phone is not working” Kyle said

_Clyde and I take out our phones_

“Mine doesn’t work either, I don’t have any signal” Clyde said

“Mmm… D-Doesn’t matter, let’s f-finish our m-mission” I said

_We got close to the boss door, it was half open and the light was on, we look inside when…_

“Come in kids, I was waiting for you” We heard a voice from inside

“Waiting? Then…” Kyle tried to say

_I smack the door open and Sergeant Yates, was inside sitting on his desk, smelling a yellow liquid from a vial, probably cheese_

“Only three, I was hoping an invasion like last time” The Sergeant told us

“T-Three are enough. N-Now, I want you t-to answer some q-questions” I said

“Oh, don’t hurt me, your stutter is to scary” He said sarcastically

“W-Where is Douchebag?”

“Who?”

“Dovahkiin Miller, the kid you took” Kyle said

“Ah, the kid with powers. Too late, he is not here anymore”

“W-We know, where did t-they took him?” I said

“What are you going to do with that information?”

“We’ll rescue him” Clyde said

“Haha, kids, you are messing with forces you can’t understand”

“What do you mean?” Kyle said

_The sergeant turn his computer monitor so we could see it, it was a camera from the first floor and…_

“What the hell is happening down there?” Kyle said in a lower voice

* * *

**Kenny P.O.V**

_After getting out of the office we run towards the stairs to regroup with Jimmy and the rest, suddenly a desk came flying towards us, we manage to evade it without getting hurt_

“Where the heck did that came from?” Stan said

_We turn to the direction it came from and we saw Mr. Adams walking towards us_

“What the fuck was that?” I yell at him

_He didn’t answer he just keep walking towards us_

“Kenny, what’s happening?” Butters said

_Before I could answer Mr. Adams throw a file cabinet at me and Butters, we evaded it again at the last second. Stan turn on the lights and we saw it, Mr. Adams has his skin greenish blue, his eyes looked at various directions and he was drooling. He looks like a… zombie_

* * *

**Jimmy P.O.V**

_We were speechless while watching Kenny’s team fighting the boss of the CPS_

“What’s happening down there? Why is Mr. Adams…?” Kyle said

“You see kids, the government has always try to control the social networks, if you can control them you can make everyone on earth do whatever you want, even turn them into zombies” Sergeant Yates explained

“That’s stupid” Kyle said

“Well, here is the proof” He said pointing to the monitor “When the government had the child, they put a device on him that transform everyone in the station into zombies, only Mr. Adams, me and few more survived, but as you can see even Mr. Adams fell with time”

“Where are all the other zombies?” Clyde said

“I trap them in the temple of our god, underneath the station”

“Why you weren’t affected?” Kyle said

“My blood pact with our god protect me, Mr. Adams manage to survive this long because he is the king of the vampires”

“W-Why did you help t-the government if y-you know what w-was going to h-happen?” I said

“I didn’t know, I only help them because that kid delay the arrive of our lord”

“W-Where is Douchebag n-now?”

“What do you plan to do with that info?”

“W-We’ll rescue him”

“You kids have no chance… He is a cave in the lost forest”

“The lost forest? I thought they would be far away, like area 51 or Washington” Kyle said

“They said they want to take vengeance against this town. So they’ll use the kid’s power before they leave”

_We heard strong noises coming from below, we saw the monitor and zombie Mr. Adams was winning_

“W-We have what we n-need, let’s help t-the others” I said and we ran down stairs

“Good luck” Sergeant Yates told us before we leave

* * *

_When we arrive to the first floor we found Kenny fighting alone against Mr. Adams with Butters and Stan on the floor behind them. Kyle jump and hit the zombie with his kite distracting him, while Clyde took our friends to a safe place_

“S-Sorry for the w-waiting” I said

“Doesn’t matter, you got what we were looking for?” Kenny said

“Y-Yes”

“Then we can leave, but first we need to take care of this”

_Mr. Adams took Kyle’s kite and destroy it, leaving Kyle defenseless. Kenny took the chance to hit Mr. Adams in the face while I tackle him. None of our attacks have effect_

“Close your eyes!” We heard Butters yell

_Some fireworks landed in front of us and exploded with big flash. Mr. Adams got blinded and start walking backwards. Clyde throw some ketchup bags at his foots making Mr. Adams trip. He tried to get up but I hit him hard with my crutch knocking him out_

“I h-hope I didn’t hit h-him too hard” I said

_We dragged him to his office and locked the door. When we got out of the station the sun was starting to rise_

“Are you ok?” Kyle said

“Us? Perfect, right Butters?” Stan said

“Yeah, let’s go save Douchebag” Butters said, both of them were panting

“How are you two ok? A flying water cooler hit you” Kenny said

“What about you? You fought him the longest” Stan said

“I’m in better shape than you two and I didn’t get hit” Kenny said

“K-Kyle take them t-to your house so t-they can rest. K-Kenny, Clyde and I w-will go for D-Douchebag” I said

“What!? Why? I’m not tired” Kyle said

“You lose your kite, you are defenseless” Kenny said

_Kyle wanted to say something, but he keep quiet_

“Make sure to bring him back” Kyle said

“Of course” Clyde said

“Don’t do anything too stupid” Stan said

“I c-can’t promise that” I said

“Be careful” Butters said

“I’ll be” Kenny said

“L-Let’s go”

_We start running leaving our friends behind_

“D-Don’t worry Douchebag, w-we are almost t-there”


	10. Broken

**Douchebag P.O.V**

_I arrive to the police station with Mr. Broflovski, I haven’t come here since we play superheroes, I don’t know why I would come here either way. Mr. Broflovski started his legal work, a few minutes later he came to talk with me_

“Ok Douchebag, I almost finish here, they are going to take you with the social worker to start the adoption process, all right?” Mr. Broflovski said

“Yes…”

_I walk into the super colorful room where the worker was waiting for me_

“Hello little guy, long time no see”

_It was Mr. Adams, we have known each other for a while. He pay me to put posters of his comedy shows around the town and Kenny, Cartman, Henrietta and I ruin his son birthday. But there are no grudges between us_

“So, your parents were violent with you, right?”

“…” I nod

“A tragedy, don’t worry we’ll find a family who love you. Speaking of which, your lawyer wants to adopt you”

“…” I nod

“What is he to you? An acquaintance? Friend?”

“… I’m friend with his sons… They took care of me… when it was dangerous to be at home…”

“I see. Is unorthodox that a lawyer adopt his client and he just join the adoption system, but my registry say he already adopted someone some years ago, a Canadian baby”

“Yes, Ike… We are friends”

“I understand, unfortunately we cannot give you to him immediately”

“Eh?”

“We need to investigate him to see is everything is ok, to see if he isn’t in something illegal or things like that. It will take one or two days, you will stay with us till then”

“But…”

“It’s just a few days, you can endure that, right?”

_A few days. I already endure months of mistreatment, I can wait a little bit more to have a good family_

“…” I nod

“Great, follow me, I’ll take you where you will be staying”

_Mr. Adams took my hand and we got out of the office. He took me to a room on the second floor near the stairs_

“This is the special room for victims that need to stay with us, I hope you find it comfy, don’t worry we clean it every day”

_It was a simple room, a bed, a table, a nightstand and an old TV. There was a door that lead to a bathroom with a bathtub and a shower. It was like a room of an economic hotel, but it was fine_

“You can relax, I’ll go to talk with your lawyer, ok?”

“…” I nod one last time

_Mr. Adams leave the room and I lay down on the bed, I wanted to say goodbye to Mr. Broflovski and see Jimmy one last time today, but is ok, I can endure a few more days, Everything is good now. I fell sleep smiling_

* * *

_I woke up a few hours later, I think, there is no clock in the room, so I’m not sure. I could heard a lot of voices outside the room, what was going on? The door opened and a lot of people dress like soldiers where outside, all of the aiming at me with guns. What the fuck is happening?_

“We meet again Dovahkiin” I heard a voice form outside

_That make me creep. That voice… No… It can’t be. The soldiers move aside and I see him… The crazy government guy… The one who kidnap my parents and attack us when we were playing Stick of Truth. I started having a panic attack, this couldn’t be happening!_

“What’s wrong Dovahkiin? Are you scared? This town has make you weak. The old Dovahkiin we hunt long ago wouldn’t even move. He would just stare at us with dead eyes”

_He is right, before I wouldn’t care if they capture me, but now, I have too many things I don’t want to lose. What he said calm me down. I have no choice. I jump out of the bed and run around him and the soldiers, I can’t let them capture me, I need to return with Jimmy and everyone else_

_I manage to pass the government guy, he didn’t even move, a soldier shoot me, but a bullet didn’t came out of the gun, it was a white string that got tangle on my arm, a moment later I feel a great shock of electricity through my body_

“Aaaahhh…” I scream in pain

_I fell on the floor, I couldn’t move, I could still feel static through my body_

“So that’s your voice, I have never heard it, not even when you were born. Don’t worry we’ll have more chances to hear it. Pick him up”

_One of the soldiers picked me up and took off my shirt, he hold me in front of the government guy_

“Ok Dovahkiin, let’s try this new toy”

_He put a black metal collar around my neck and something like a sensor in my chest were my heart should be. We got out the room and all the workers and the police officers were looking at us. The government guy took out a control the same color as my collar_

“And… on”

_A great shock of energy flow through my body. What was happening? It hurts… It hurts too much… My body was shaking_

“AAAAAAAHHHHHH!” I scream in pain

_It hurts so much that I should had pass away, but for some reason it wasn’t happening. Kenny, Clyde… Jimmy… Help…_

_Electricity start flying out of my body and all the cellphones and computers started to make a weird noise, everyone except the government guy and the soldiers fell to the ground unconscious_

“It works, it works, hahahahaha” He laugh maniacally

_The guy turn off the device and the noise stopped. All the energy left my body. I was so in pain that I couldn’t see well_

“This is it. The power we were looking for so long”

_He pet me in the head. I was so weak that I looked like a ragdoll in the soldiers arms_

“Take him to the base and begin the tests, we’ll take revenge on this town that ridiculed us. And you don’t have to worry Dovahkiin, you just have to endure a few more days and everything will be over”

_I started to cry. A few more days and everything will be over… Jimmy…_

* * *

_I woke up in a mattress on the floor, I don’t know where I’m and everything still hurts. I was in a room with three metallic walls, the last wall have iron bars and a door, beside the mattress there is a toilet and a hand wash, I have a thin blanket and that’s it, on me I have a tight blue short and the black collar and patch in my chest the government guy put on me, I didn’t have a shirt or shoes_

“You woke up, here is your food, eat it” A soldier told me from outside

_I stared at him, I didn’t know what to do_

“Look, they are going to do the tests on you even if you don’t eat, so I recommend you to eat” He pass the food through a small compartment in the door

_I got near, the food was a plate of grey paste and a glass of natural water. My stomach started to growl. I took the food and sit on the “bed”. I started with the paste, it didn’t have any flavor and it felt weird, thankfully the water was normal and it help me took the paste off my mouth. When I finish I got near the iron bars and look outside, I was in a cave and there were others metallic rooms, just like mine but mine was the only one with bars, there were no people, except for soldiers outside each door. I went back to bed, I have to escape, but I don’t know how_

_Time went on and a soldier opened my door_

“Come, is time for your test”

_I got near him, he took my hand and we started walking_

“Don’t try to escape, our they will shoot you with the shock gun again”

_There goes an idea. I looked at the soldier, it was the same one that hold me at the police station. His uniform have “John” in red, soldier John_

“What are you looking at kid?”

_I look at the floor and he stared at me_

“So you don’t speak? I read it in the report, but you are not mute, I heard you scream in the station”

_Just remembering that hurts_

“I’m sorry this is happening to you, but is for the best”

_What are you talking about? The best? The best would be being with my friends with nothing to worry about with you as far away as possible. We reach a big room with a white door_

“Ok, this is your stop, I’ll wait for you here to take you back”

_I entered the room and it look like a doctor office, speaking of the devil, a man in a white coat entered from a door on the other side_

“Hi, I’m Doctor Dylan and I’ll be your personal medic”

_Suuuuure. But Doctor Dylan really looked friendly and he was young and handsome, he should have like twenty or twenty-one_

“Ok, Dovahkiin, come and sit here” He said pointing to a tall chair

_I doubted for a second. If I run through the door I came in the soldiers would shock me and I don’t know what is through the other door. So I better do what they say for the time being. I sat on the chair_

“Don’t worry, I will just check you vital signs, yesterday you were under a lot of stress, I just want to see if you are ok”

_Stress? You don’t know what stress is. He checked my temperature, my eyes, nose, ears and mouth, my heart beat and my pressure. A normal medical check_

“Everything seems to be great. That’s good” He said smiling

_Weird, he looks like a trustworthy person_

“Ok, now that we finish that let’s start today test, follow me”

_Today test? Doctor Dylan took my hand and we exit the room from the door he came in. It was a big room with lots of machines and computers around, in the middle there was a chair that looks futuristic with various light’s pointing towards it. There was a lot of people with government uniforms or white coats._

“Dovahkiin, I need you to sit in that chair in the middle” Dylan told me

_People started looking at me, it was obvious that I wouldn’t get away of this. I sat on the chair and the doctor tied my arms and legs to the chair_

“Everything ready?”

_The government guy appeared from behind me, without counting the food, everything was going well. I don’t need to see this fucker_

“Yes sir, we can start the test whenever you want” Dylan said

_Remember when I thought Doctor Dylan was trustworthy, yeah, forget that_

“Ok Dovahkiin, today we’ll test how much we can use your power without breaking you” The government guy told me

_What?_

“Turn on the machine, max power” The guy said

_The energy flow through my body again. It hurt_

“Aaaaaaahhh…” I scream in pain

_The electricity started to fly outside of my body again, but this time it didn’t affect any machines. The last time it lasted a few seconds, this time it went for several minutes, I didn’t stop screaming until I lost my voice. I was so in pain that I stopped feeling anything, my body couldn’t keep going. I wanted to pass out, to lose consciousness, but I couldn’t_

“Stop, the human body can endure that much punishment and he is just a kid” Doctor Dylan said

“Keep going, he hasn’t lose consciousness” The guy said

“His power activate his entire brain, he can’t pass out” Dylan said

_I started bleeding from my mouth_

“Stop, you are going to kill him”

“Stop the test” The guy said

_The machine was turn off and the electricity stopped_

“Dovahkiin stay with me…” Dylan said

_When the machine was turn off everything went black, the doctor said something but I didn’t understand it_

* * *

_I woke up at the mattress again, everything hurts again, especially my throat from screaming that much. I didn’t want to get up, I want to go home, my parents were angels in comparison_

“Kid, here is your breakfast”

_It was John, he pass the food trough the compartment on the door_

“Hey” He said in a lower voice “I bring you some real food from the kitchen. Eggs with toast” He said smiling

_I got near the door and I eat there. Now that I think about it since the day Jimmy discover my secret I been eating normally every day, in Jimmy’s house, Clyde’s or Kyle’s. Yesterday’s paste was the worse I had eat in days_

“Kid, why are you crying?” John ask me

“I want to go home… I want to see my friends… I don’t want to be here…” I said crying

_The food fell to the ground, I put my hands on my face and cry harder_

“I’m sorry” He said and left

_Jimmy, guys… help me…_

* * *

_Some hours pass and John came back_

“Kid, is time for your test, come here”

_I run to the other side of the room and try to hide with the blanket. I don’t want to go through that again_

“Come on, the sooner we get there the sooner it will be over”

_I didn’t move but I was shaking. John opened the door and walk towards me_

“Come, before it gets ugly”

“Are you having problems with the kid?” Another soldier yell from outside

“No, we’ll be there in a second. Come on, I promise everything will be ok this time. Look, I’ll carry you”

_John took the blanket away and carry me in his arms. I hug him like my life depended on that. We walk a while and we reach Doctor Dylan office_

“Well this is your stop, get down”

_I didn’t move, I know sticking to John wasn’t the best option, but I don’t want to leave him. The doctor opened the door_

“Hi Dovahkiin and…” Dylan said

“John, sorry the kid is blocking my name. He is really scared”

“After yesterday I don’t blame him. Come on Dovahkiin, I need to check you before the test”

_Again I didn’t move_

“Come in, I can check him while he is hugging you” Dylan said

“What? Eh, ok”

_John entered the office and Dylan check me like yesterday_

“His vitals are ok” Dylan said

_After the checkup I relax a bit, but I was still glued to John_

“What happen yesterday to have him like this?” John ask

“I… don’t want to talk about that… But Dovahkiin, today it will be better, today’s test is short, a minute and is done”

_For the first time I looked at Dylan, I want to trust him, I got off John and took Dylan’s hand_

“Ok Dovahkiin, let’s go”

“I’ll wait for you here”

_Dylan and I went through the door and he tied me to the chair again. Seconds later the government guy appeared again from behind me_

“All right Dovahkiin, today we’ll test how strong we can use you power without breaking you”

“Sir, I don’t think is a good idea, with the results from yesterday…” Dylan tried to say

“Yesterday’s results were awesome, four minutes with thirteen seconds is more that we could ask” The guy said

“That’s not what I’m referring…”

“We are losing time, start the test”

_The machine turn on and the energy, the electricity and the pain came back, but this time it hurts more each second_

“Raise the power” The guy said

“It is already at the maximum of our estimates, if we raise it more…”

“Nonsense, more power”

_The pain keep raising, I scream and I convulse on the chair, but it was useless. But suddenly everything stop, the electricity stop coming out… My heart had stop_

”What happen?”

“DOVAHKIIN, quick the defibrillator!”

* * *

“Kid, I bring you breakfast”

…

“Kid? I’m coming in”

…

“This time I couldn’t bring you food from the kitchen, so you can eat mine, what do you say?”

…

“I’ll help you eat, ok?”

…

“Yummy, right?

…

“Well I’ll come for you later, see ya”

…


	11. Rescue

**Jimmy P.O.V**

_After leaving the police station we ran full speed to the lost forest and, like the name implied, is really hard to find things here_

“So, the government wants to take revenge on South Park?” Clyde ask

“Apparently Douchebag is the only person who escape from them. I guess they want to take revenge on us because we help him” Kenny said

“They are just sore losers. They want to turn us into zombies, Kenny how is feel like to be a zombie?” Clyde said

“Meh, what do I tell you? I felt normal, only more German… and wanting to eat brains” Kenny said

“Oohh… Are you ok Jimmy? You haven’t talk much” Clyde said

“Y-Yes, I’m ok, only w-worried” I said

“Don’t be, you’ll see everything is going to be ok” Clyde said smiling

“Y-Yeah… The sergeant s-said their base w-was in a cave, r-right?” I said

“Yes, probably near the mountain” Kenny said

“Let’s go” Clyde said

_We walk some more and we reach the mountain, we find a big cave near the end of the forest and we got in to investigate_

“You think this is the cave?” Clyde ask

“Ssshh, keep your voice low, if this is the cave we don’t want them to find us” Kenny said

“Sorry” Clyde said

“I s-see a light in t-the distance” I said

_We walked to the light and we find a big metallic wall_

“W-What’s this?” I said

“No idea” Kenny said

_The metallic wall clash against the cave, between the metallic wall and the cave wall was a hole big enough for us to pass through it. We saw through the hole, inside there was more metallic walls, but those have doors and guards in front of them_

“This must be the base” Kenny said

“A-All right, now we h-have to find D-Douche” I said

“How do we do that? There are guards everywhere” Clyde said

“We can’t let them find us” Kenny said

“Mmm, t-this room is far a-away from the others, i-if we distract t-the guard, we s-should be able t-to get in” I said

“If they see one of us they’ll sound an alarm and we would need to escape” Kenny said

“W-When we played S-Stick of Truth Douche u-use a fart to d-distract some g-guards” I said

“The Sneaky Squeaker, but I doubt one of us knows how to use it” Kenny said

“I’ll throw a stone and see if the guard goes for it” Clyde said with a rock on his hand

“Wait, they might find us” Kenny said, but it was too late

_Clyde throw the rock before Kenny could stop him. The guard, like he was a dog, run to the other side of the cave for the rock_

“Ha… It worked” Kenny said

“It was you who said adults were stupid” Clyde said

“I didn’t expected to be this stupid” Kenny said

“S-Shall we go in b-before he comes b-back” I said

“Yes” Both of them said

_We entered a big room, luckily no one was here, there was a lot of computers and a futuristic looking chair in the middle with lights pointing at it. There was two more doors on opposite sides_

“What is this place?” Clyde said

“I d-don’t know, but I h-have a bad feeling a-about it” I said

_One of the doors open and we run to hide behind a machine on the back. People with soldier outfits and some with white coats started to fill the room_

“Great, we are trap” Kenny said

“Now what?” Clyde said

“We’ll have to wait till everyone leaves” Kenny said

_The door from the other side opened and… Douchebag! It was Douchebag, a guy in a white coat was carrying him, he looks asleep, he has a black collar in his neck. The guy in the coat put him in the weird chair and tie him to it_

“Is Douchebag” Clyde said

“What are they doing to him?” Kenny said

_Douchebag didn’t move or reacting to anything the other people said_

“I-Is he sleep? He i-is not moving f-for anything” I said

“He have his eyes half open, maybe they sedate him?” Kenny said

_The door we came in opened and the crazy government guy came in_

“Is everything ready for today’s test?” The guy said

“Yes, but since the other day test Dovahkiin hasn’t…” The person who bring Douche tried to say

“Doesn’t matter, we’ll start the test immediately. Ok Dovahkiin, today we’ll turn on and off your power intermittently to see how much we can use your power without breaking you”

“B-Break him…?” I whispered

“Start the test!” The guy said

_After he said that electricity started flying outside Douchebag’s body, it turns off and on each few seconds, every time the electricity started turn back on Douche let out a small scream, after a few moments tears started to form in his eyes. It was horrible, I couldn’t let…_

“Jimmy stop” Kenny said grabbing my arm

_Without notice it I stared walking towards Douche, Kenny pull me back behind the machine_

“If they find us now, we won’t be able to save him, we need to wait for a chance” Kenny said

“K-Kenny, he is s-suffering, we need t-to stop them” I said, at this point I was crying too

“I know, but, what would happen if we go out now? They’ll caught us and we won’t be able to save him. We need to endure it, for him” Kenny said

_I was going to argue when I realized that he was shaking and sweating, he was fighting to maintain composure. I looked at Clyde and he was crying with his hands covering his mouth looking directly at Douchebag_

“O-Ok” I said

_The “test” last for around five minutes, near the end Douche stopped screaming, that made the three of us panic_

“Sir, here are the results” The guy who bring Douche said

“Yes, this is it!” The government guy started laughing manically “With this data we should be able to start phase two. Doctor Dylan take Dovahkiin and prepare him for what’s next”

“Yes… Sir…” The doctor said “Let’s go Dovahkiin”

_The so called “Doctor Dylan” took Douche and leave from the same door he entered. Everyone else started leaving the room slowly. We took a little more time to recover after what have happened, but after a while we followed the doctor. We opened a little bit the door and looked inside. It looks like a doctor office, Douche was lying on gurney and the doctor was checking him with a stethoscope_

“Ok, this is the plan, we knock out the guy in the coat, we take Douchebag and we leave where we came from” Kenny said

_Clyde and I nod_

“Ok, one, two, th…”

_Before Kenny could finish a soldier enter from a door on the other side of the room_

“How is he?” The soldier ask

“Bad” The doctor said frustrated

“What the hell is happening in there? Every time the kid came out he gets worse and worse. The day we brought him his eyes were challenging, full of life, since yesterday he isn’t able to eat by himself, he just stare to the nothingness. They were supposed to be physical tests, so, what do you do to traumatize him like that?” The soldier said

“Is not something a common soldier like you should worry about, your job is to keep an eye on him, nothing else” The doctor said

“Your job is to take care of him, isn’t it?”

“My job is to keep him alive… nothing else matter”

“I see, I’m going to talk with the boss” The soldier said walking towards our door

“Don’t enter…!” The doctor tried to said

_They stared at the door, they saw us_

“Kids?” The soldier said

“A-Attack” I yell

_Clyde tackled the doctor and Kenny the soldier knocking them down, I run towards Douchebag_

“Eat ketchup you bad man” Clyde said smashing ketchup bags on the doctor face

“We’ll take Douchebag back” Kenny said jumping on the soldier stomach leaving him breathless

“D-Douchebag, Douchebag, w-wake up” I said shaking him “Is n-not working, h-help me c-carry him”

_Kenny leave the soldier and put Douche in his back_

“Run!” Kenny yell

_We run from the office but in the other room there was the crazy government guy_

“Kids? Oh, Princess Kenny, I should know you would come” He said

_Kenny stop, but Clyde and I keep going tackling him from both sides and making him fell to the ground, Kenny use this chance to jump above him and the three of us run to the door_

“Sorry ogre, but this princess is taking his king” Kenny said in his princess voice

“I don’t think so” The guy said

_Electricity started flying from Douchebag and our phones started making an unbearable noise that make us stop suddenly. The three of us fell to the ground weakened by the sound_

“Aaaahhh my ears” Clyde yell

“Is the same thing that happened in Douchebag’s house” Kenny said

_When we couldn’t move anymore it stopped_

“It was a good plan Warriors of Zaron, but as long as I have this, Dovahkiin won’t go anywhere” He said holding the black remote

“In this moment we are Freedom Pals…” Clyde said

“A-And is Douchebag, n-not Dovahkiin” I said

“… Mmm… Kenny…?”

“Douchebag, you are awake” Kenny said

“Jimmy… Clyde…”

“D-Don’t worry, y-you are safe n-now” I said

“Yeah, we came to save you” Clyde said

_We all hug Douche while he cried in our arms_

“Safe? Kids, I don’t think you understand the situation you are in” The guy said

_Just by hearing him Douche hug Kenny with all his strength. With a little difficulty Clyde and I stand up to defend them_

“Y-You won’t lay a f-finger on him” I said

“I don’t have a choice” The guy said

_The government guy use the control again and the noise came back. This time Clyde and I use all our strength to keep us up, we won’t give up_

“You sure are persistent, how about if I rise the power?” The guy said

“Stop!” The doctor said from behind the guy

_The noise stopped, Clyde fell to his knees, I manage to keep myself up because of my crutches_

“What do you want Doctor Dylan? Don’t you see I’m busy with our guesses?”

“Stop this. It's not worth torturing this kids just for power” Dylan said

“He is right. Kids give Dovahkiin back, we just want to take the power from him and then he will be free, he just have to endure a little bit more” The soldier said

“Take the power from him?” Clyde said

“And then Douchebag will be normal and no one would pursued him any more” Kenny said

“B-But he said he w-wanted to break D-Douchebag” I said “W-We can’t trust y-you”

“I know the tests were a more abrupt that we expected, we are sorry, but we are almost done, just one more phase, right sir?” Dylan said

_The government guy didn’t say a thing, he just stare at us and after a while we started laughing_

“I forgot that’s what I told you” He laugh again “Fools, if we could take the power from him, we would have done it since he was born”

“What?” Dylan said

“Then, what have you been doing to him?” The soldier said

“We prepare him, don’t you know what his power is. He can’t just make ‘friends’ on social network, he can control any device with access to the internet and with that control the minds of the people. In our society he is basically a god”

“S-So, the government w-wants the power t-to control p-people, why?” I said

“The government? Screw the government, don’t you heard me, he is a god and I own that god. No one will be above me anymore”

“The government doesn’t know any of this?” The soldier said

“That’s right, our report said that Dovahkiin and his parents died during the Nazi Zombies’ incident”

“You have been using us for your selfish purposes. You think we will let you keep going after this” Dylan said

“I don’t care wat you think, after I get rid of you I’ll finish the project myself. Freedom Pals, destroy them!”

“Eh?” We all said

“Why do you think we’ll listen to you?” Kenny said

“Because, Princess Kenny, you are about to be a zombie once again, you and your friends”

“No!” The doctor and the soldier yell

_The crazy guy who apparently wasn’t from the government use the control. Clyde, Kenny and I brace ourselves for whatever was coming, we won’t give up that easily. Seconds passed and nothing happened_

“Douchebag!!” Kenny yell

_We all looked at them. Douchebag was on the floor hugging himself, the electricity that before was free now was concentrated in his chest_

“No… I won’t let you…” Douchebag said

_I run and jump at the guy_

“C-Clyde the remote” I said

_Clyde reacted and manage to take the control off the guy’s hands_

“I got it… I don’t know how to use it” Clyde said

“Give it to me” The soldier said taking the control

“You know how to use it?” Dylan said

“I saw him use it once” The soldier said

_After toying with the remote a little bit he turn it off_

“No” The guy said

_The guy pick me up and throw me at the soldier, hitting Clyde and the doctor too. The remote fell to the ground_

“John, are you ok?” Dylan said

“Yeah, you kids?” John said

“Yes…” We said

_The guy was about to pick the remote but Kenny got it before him_

“Princess Kenny give me the control, do it and I will share the world with you, just like I did with the Stick of Truth” The guy beg him

“Look, first, while I have this costume I’m Mysterion not Princess Kenny. Second, that time I took the stick because I tough it was going to be fun for our game. And third…”

_Kenny broke the remote with his hands_

“I won’t betray him ever again, that time I did it and accidentally cause him tons of pain. It won’t happen again”

“You… How dare you!” The guy said taking Kenny by the neck

“Let him go” Clyde said

_Clyde attack the guy, but the guy kick him and he end up crashing with me_

“Let him go” Douchebag yell

_Douchebag jump at the guy and hung by his neck freeing Kenny_

“Let me go, I own you, you can’t disobey me”

“I won’t let you hurt my friends, the people who cares about me or anyone in South Park!” Douchebag yell

_The electricity came back turning on all the machines and our cellphones, but nothing happen_

“Silence, stop that noise!” The guy yell

“Noise? I don’t hear anything” Clyde said

“This must be because of Douchebag powers, so he should be able to control who can hear it” Kenny said

_After a while the guy fell to the ground with Douchebag on top of him_

“D-Douchebag, are y-you ok? Answer me” I said

“Jimmy…” He said with tears in his eyes “I was really scared and it hurt a lot”

“I-Is ok, everything is o-over now, w-we are here a-and this t-time we won’t let y-you go” I said hugging him

“So this is the famous Jimmy, I like your costume” Dylan said

“Step back” Kenny said

_Kenny and Clyde got between us and them_

“It’s ok, they were the only ones who were nice to me while I was here” Douchebag said

“A-Also the soldier t-turn off the d-device” I said

“Ok” Kenny said

“How do you know about Jimmy?” Douchebag said

“Before you pass out from the tests you said his name” Dylan said

“You also said it when I carry you back to your room” John said

_Douchebag blush after hearing them_

“Y-You thought a l-lot about me?” I said

“Yes, all the time. I wanted you to come for me” Douche said

_Now I blush_

“Douche, what do you have in your neck? And chest?” Clyde said

“I don’t know…” He answered

“The patch is to force you to use your powers, the collar is like an antenna” Dylan said “Our ex-boss should have the key to the collar, when you take it off the patch should fell on its own”

“Ok…”

“Here is the key” John said and took off the collar “Kid I’m sorry, when you came I told you this was for the best. I was wrong”

“I’m sorry to, I thought this was for your own good and it would help us all. You went through a lot of pain because of me” Dylan said

“Is ok, it wasn’t your fault. He was using all of us” Douche said

“Jimmy, Clyde and Mysterion? Take him out of here, we are going to clean this mess” Dylan said

“O-Ok, let’s go” I said

“Thanks…” Douche said before leaving

_We run out of the base/cave towards the city, because Douche didn’t have any clothes Kenny give him his cape and carry him all the way, we run through the park till Kyle’s house where him, Stan and Butters were waiting for us outside_

“They are here” Butters yell

_Suddenly the three of them jump on top of Douchebag_

“Thank god you are ok” Butters said

“We missed you buddy” Stan said

“We are sorry we let you go” Kyle said

“It’s ok, you guys save me. Thank you” Douche said

“It’s finally over” Kenny said

“It was about time” Clyde said

“W-Welcome back D-Douche” I said

“Is good to be home” Douche said


	12. Love

**Douchebag P.O.V**

_I woke up with the sound of my alarm, I was getting out of bed when I heard loud noises coming from the kitchen_

“Again…” I said disappointed

_I walk down the stairs and I found my dad sitting on the floor and my other dad standing beside him irritated_

“You know you can’t cook, every time you get near the kitchen everything blow up”

“I’m sorry… I just wanted to help you a little bit more with the house”

“… Don’t worry, are you hurt?” He said sitting on the floor

“I’m ok, thanks”

_They took their hands and started to get close to each other_

“Get a room” I said from the stairs

“You get a room”

“I’ll do it if I had a boyfriend”

“Not until you have eighteen”

“John, Douchebag, stop fighting”

“Dylan, he started”

“No you started”

“No you started”

“… Ok I stared” I said smiling

“Ok Mr. Funny guy, go get ready for school while I make breakfast” John said

“Don’t do anything weird while I’m gone” I said

“Shut up, you know nothing” John said

“Yes I know, you guys aren’t really quiet about it” I said and they both blush

“Hurry up or you will be late” Dylan said

“Yes, I’m going”

_It has been three months since my kidnapping, after Jimmy, Clyde and Kenny save me I stayed with the Broflovski unofficially for some time because we didn’t trust the CPS. After a week Soldier John and Doctor Dylan came to South Park and told me they would move here, Dylan opened a clinic and became very successful (because he is actually a good doctor), John join the police and quickly became Sergeant, now South Park police actually works. They fell in love and a month later they married, sometime later they came to me and told me they wanted to adopt me, it was weird at the beginning, but I trust them, I accepted and became officially their son. We bought the house I used to live, because before they shared an apartment._

_The crazy old guy that kidnap me, he was send to a psychiatric hospital with no contact with the outside world, now the government thinks I’m dead and they won’t hunt me anymore_

_The last months have been a dream, I have more trust in people and I can speak normally with Kyle, Stan and Butters. Is the best… except…_

“Here is your breakfast kid. Enjoy it” John said while I sit on the table

“I wish I could cook” Dylan said

“I don’t know how you can understand the wonders of the human body, but cannot hold a frying pan without unleashing hell” John said

“Me either” He answered “So Douchebag, how is school going?”

“Good, nothing to report” I said

“And, how are things going with Jimmy?” Dylan said

_I smash my head against my breakfast_

“Great, when do you invite him over?” John said

“Mmmm…”

_The only bad thing is since that incident Jimmy don’t want to be with me, if I get near him he walks away, if I talk to him he ignores me. The only time he talk to me is when we are working in our school project and he speaks as minimum as possible. I wonder if I did something that make him hate me…_

“I’m leaving…” I said

“Wait, you have breakfast all over your face” Dylan said while cleaning mi face with a napkin

“Did something wrong happen with Jimmy?” Dylan said

“I don’t know… he just stopped talking to me” I said

“He is very important to you, right? Maybe he has a reason, do your friends know anything?” John said

“No…” I said

“When he save you we could see he care a lot about you. Try finding what’s going on, he should have a good reason” Dylan said

“Ok…” I said

_They hug me_

“Well, I need to go” I said

“Be careful on your way there” Dylan said

“Have fun” John said

“Yes”

_I went outside and walk towards the bus stop, the guys where already there_

“Hey dude” Kyle greet me

“Hi Douche” Stan and Kenny greet me

“Hi guys” I greet them

“Douchebag”

“Cartman” We greet each other

_I can bear Cartman a little bit more, but I still hate him and don’t trust him_

“So Douche, how is going with your dads?” Stan ask me

“They are great” I said

“Every kid thinks their parents are great” Kyle said

“I don’t” Cartman said

“Me neither” Kenny said

“Usually don’t” Stan said

“Same… but they are our parents and we love them” Kyle said

“I don’t love my mom” Cartman said

“Shut up fatass” Kyle yell

“You shut up Jew” Cartman yell back

“And they there go again” Stan said

“Are you ok Douche? You look sad” Kenny said

“I’m ok, don’t worry” I said

_Kenny hit me in the head_

“Douche we talk about this, we are your friends, if you have a problem just say it, we are here for you” Kenny said

“Yes… you are right. Is just… Jimmy doesn’t talk to me and I don’t know why. Did I do something that made him hate me?” I said

_They looked at each other_

“Of course not, he should have his reasons, you should ask him” Stan said

_The bus came and we got in, we seat in our usual spots. The bus stopped again and the kids got in, Clyde and Craig came to sit with me, and Jimmy sit in the front. Talking to him will be harder that I thought_

“Hi Douche” Craig greet me

“Hi Craig” I greet him back “Hi Clyde… Clyde?”

_He looked distracted or angry, which is weird in our kind friend_

“Oh… hi Douche” He said

“Is everything ok?” I said

“Yes, I’m ok” He said dryly

“Ok…”

“He is angry because he argue with Jimmy at the bus stop” Craig said

“Craig, what…?” Clyde tried to say

“What? Why?” I said

_Clyde stared at me for a few seconds_

“Because he is an idiot, that’s why” Clyde said

“Eh?” I was confused

“Clyde is angry at Jimmy because…” Craig tried to say

“Craig don’t you dare!” Clyde yell

“All right, I won’t say anything, relax” Craig said

_The rest of the trip was silent, no one said anything. Something is happening, but I don’t know what it is. We join with the rest of our friends at school and we went to class. As usual, Jimmy decide to sit as far away as possible from me instead of sitting in his usual place, the rest of the day was the same_

“Ok class that’s all for today” Our teacher said “Next week is the big project and what better way to celebrate it that with team homework”

_All the class started booing the teacher_

“Calm down kids, it won’t be much. Kevin hand out this sheets please” Ms. Choksontit said “There are a review of what we learn so far, you have to answer it along with your teammate and is for tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of the day”

_Everyone leave the classroom, I stay to wait for Jimmy. It was my chance to talk to him_

“D-Douche, give me y-your sheet, I’ll a-answer it for y-you” Jimmy said

“What? The teacher said we need to do it together” I said

“D-Doesn’t matter, I can d-do it on my o-own” Jimmy said

“Jimmy…”

“Don’t be like that” Kenny said

_Kenny hug Jimmy with one arm putting all his weigh on Jimmy_

“Butters and I can answer the homework with you guys and that way we’ll finish quicker, right Buttercup?” Kenny said

“Yeah” Butter said

“Y-You don’t have t-too” Jimmy said taking Kenny off

“Douche your parents are working, right? That means we have the house all for ourselves” Kenny said

_Kenny stared at me like waiting for something… Oh…_

“No, I think we’ll do it on our own. What do you say Jimmy? You want to come to my house? You said you wanted to see it” I said

“… O-Ok, let’s go” Jimmy said

“See you tomorrow” I said to Kenny and Butters, they were smiling at me

_We walk to my house silently, I didn’t know where to start and Jimmy didn’t want to talk to me. We arrive and got up to my room the situation didn’t went better. The homework wasn’t a lot so we finish relatively quickly_

“O-Ok, that’s it. S-See you later” Jimmy said getting ready to leave

“Jimmy wait, I need to talk to you” I said

“T-There is nothing t-to talk about”

“I’m sorry”

“W-Why are you s-sorry?”

“I don’t know, but I should had done something horrible to make you hate me”

“N-No Douche, d-don’t worry about i-it”

“Of course I worry, you are my best friend, more than my best friend, you are the most important person in my life… Since you save me you don’t want to have anything to do with me… Was it because I made you go through all of that? I’m sorry for being a burden to you”

_I started to cry. Jimmy got close to me_

“N-No Douche, it d-doesn’t have to do w-with any of t-that… Is b-because… no, forget it”

_I stared at him, this is the most we talk in a long time… Eh?_

“Jimmy, you got your braces removed?”

“W-What? Oh yes… L-Last week”

“You look good”

“T-Thanks… Now that I t-think about it y-your room is g-great”

“Yeah…”

_I put my head in his shoulder_

“Jimmy, you don’t want to be friends with me anymore?”

“W-What?! Of course I w-want to keep b-being friends w-with you”

“Then why?”

“D-Douche I… W-Why would you w-want to be m-my friend? I’m a m-mess”

“What are you talking about?”

“D-Douche look at m-me”

_I stepped back and look him from head to toes_

“I c-can’t walk well, I’m c-cross-eyed, I’m a w-weakling, when we s-save you all I c-could do was r-ramming myself a-against others, I c-can’t even throw a good p-punch”

“Jimmy, I don’t care about that”

“B-But I care. I d-don’t want you t-to be all y-your life cleaning m-my messes. I don’t w-want you to p-put up with all my s-shit while I get w-worse and worse e-everyday”

“All my life?”

“I… e-emm...”

“That’s not true Jimmy, I saw you fight, you are very strong and you are more than that. You are sweet, funny, humble, you care for your friends and when someone need help you are always there for them. You inspire a lot of people. And I… you…”

_I took his hands_

“I like you… I had like you since the day I move to town, I know it sound weird, but the more we spend together the more I like you. I love to just being with you and the reason I survive my parents abuse was because you were with me, because you cheer me up and made me feel better… and… I’m sorry, this is stupid… just forget it…”

_I step back and feel to the ground, my legs were shaking and I started crying again. I close my eyes, I thought Jimmy would leave, but instead he sat in the floor with me and he hug me_

“D-Douchebag, I like y-you too, and I’m s-sorry, I have a-always known you w-were in love w-with me. I already t-told you, I d-don’t want someone a-as perfect as you h-have to take c-care of someone l-like me, that’s w-why this past f-few months I h-have been ignoring y-you. I wanted you t-to forget about m-me and I a-about you, but I c-can’t because every time I s-see you my f-feelings for you c-came back in f-full force. It h-had been really p-painful and I’m s-sorry you s-should have been f-feeling the s-same”

_He started crying and I hug him too_

“It’s ok, I understand why you do it and I don’t care how you look from the outside, I will always love you. Beside you are strong, I’m sure your disability won’t beat you and if you need help I will be there for you, ok?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“So Jimmy… Do you want to be boyfriends?”

“YES! I w-want to”

_I close my eyes and we kiss, it was short and messy, but the first of much to come and definitely the best_

_We spend the rest for the day talking about the things we did the months we were apart until my dads came back and we got down to have dinner_

“Welcome back” I said from the stairs

“We are back Douche, and Jimmy?” Dylan said

“Is ok if Jimmy stay the night?” I said

“Sure… You are welcome whenever you want Jimmy” Dylan said

“T-Thanks for h-having me” Jimmy said

“No problem, but I thought you were fighting” John said

“Not anymore and we are boyfriends now” I said

_John and Dylan were speechless and Jimmy blush_

“Come Jimmy, let go sit” I said

“Y-Yes, sure” Jimmy said

“John we are hungry” I said

“Shut up kid, I’m coming” John said smiling

“Well someone is happy” Dylan said petting my head “We are sorry for son, he is usually really quiet, but when he is happy he doesn’t stop talking”

“I k-know and I l-like him like t-that” Jimmy said and gave me a kiss on the cheek

“Aahh, you kids are adorable” Dylan said

_During dinner John and Dylan ask us tons of classic parents’ questions. When we finish we were walking back to my room, but before that…_

“Me and my boyfriend are going to my room” I said to John

“Sure kid, keep bragging, I’m already married” John said

“To my room” I said loudly

“Ok?” John said

“To OUR room” I said

_John stared at us_

“You don’t have eighteen yet!” He said

“Jimmy run” I said laughing

_We run up the stairs and disappear inside my room_

“Young love” Dylan said

“The name ‘Douchebag’ is an understatement” John said

_In the room_

“W-What was t-that?” Jimmy ask me

“Nothing, just messing with John” I said

“Haha, o-ok” Jimmy said

“I’ll give you some clothes to sleep”

“P-Please”

_After changing clothes we got on bed ready to sleep_

“The last time we slept together was when everything started, I couldn’t enjoy it” I said

“Hehe, d-don’t think is w-weird, but when you w-were sleep I touched y-your cheeks and a-almost kiss you”

“Why didn’t you do it? I wouldn’t mind it”

“Y-You know why”

_I hug him and kiss him on the lips_

“And, how was that?”

“A-Awesome…”

“Jimmy… I love you”

“I l-love you too D-Douchebag”

_He hug me too and we fell sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night, Jimmy looked so peaceful, I touched his cheek, is really soft… Thank god I didn’t give in when I thought about it long ago. It was all thanks to you. Thank you Jimmy_


	13. Happy Ever After

**First Date**

**Douchebag P.O.V**

“Why did I accept this? This is a disaster and so stupid. We don’t need this” I yell from inside my closet

“You need this, is an important memory on a relationship” Clyde said from my bed

“Who was the idiot who suggest it? Cartman?”

“No, it was you. You said that is going to be fun”

“I need to rent a suit” I said getting out of the closet

“You don’t need that, you don’t even need to use formal clothes, just use something you know he likes and he will be happy”

_I lay on my bed, put a pillow on my head and scream_

“Clyde… help…”

“Haha, I wonder if this is how Jimmy felt after you ask him for help”

“Mmmm…”

_It’s had been two weeks since Jimmy and I became boyfriends, our relationship have been really good and our friends have accept us and support us, especially Kenny and Clyde who are our main shippers, the Asian girls don’t even came close. But I wanted that our relationship was a little more formal, so I ask Jimmy on a date, just the two of us, on a restaurant, alone… I got nervous immediately and tried to take it back, but he accepted and now I’m in this problem_

“I don’t know why you are freaking out, you two are really chill with each other” Clyde said

“It’s just… I want everything to be perfect, I want this night to be the best in his life and he remember it forever” I said sitting beside him

“It will be, you just have to be yourself. Even if it doesn’t look like it this guy has have a good amount of dates. I know every possible way to screw it up”

“Oh I know, the girls weren’t very gentle with you when we played Stick of Truth”

“And that’s why I like Kevin now”

_We both started laughing_

“Clyde… I’m worried about Jimmy”

“Why?”

“You know… What I told you after we became boyfriends”

“Oohh… I see”

“I never thought he feel so bad about himself, he always looked perfect to me. I wish he could see himself through my eyes, so he could see everything I love about him”

“Hehe, you are so romantic. Give it time, as long as you are with him everything will be better”

“I hope you are right…”

* * *

_I was waiting outside the Buca De Faggoncini. I finally decide to wear a black long sleeved shirt with a blue vest, gray pants and black sneakers. I don’t like using long sleeves and pants, but I think I’m cool and elegant enough, I hope Jimmy likes it_

“H-Hi Douche, sorry f-for the waiting”

“Hi Jimmy”

_We hug and kiss, Jimmy has an orange jacket, blue pants and black boots. He looks so cool, but I think I’m to elegant, fuck, retreat, retreat…_

“Y-You look incredible D-Douche, really s-sexy, hehe”

“Ah… You too, I love it”

“T-Thanks, I took a lot o-of time to choose i-it”

“Me too, I wanted to wear something you like”

“W-Well mission accomplished” He said and we laugh

_Panic aborted. We entered the restaurant_

“Name please” The receptionist said

“Mmm… Dovahkiin Miller” I answered

“All right, table for two. Follow me” She said

“Thanks”

_We reach the table and the receptionist give us the menus to order_

“Y-You use your r-real name?” Jimmy ask me

“The first time I call I said Douchebag, they thought it was a joke and hung up on me”

“I-It’s a shame that the n-name you l-like is an insult”

“It doesn’t bother me if you call me by my real name, just don’t do it all the time”

“Hehe, o-ok”

_We ordered our food, Jimmy ordered spaghetti with meatballs and I ordered lasagna. The dinner was boring, I don’t know how adults like doing things like this, but Jimmy make it funny. We started to do exaggerated possess while eating and do silly things like crossing our arms and feed the other, the waiters nag us, but we didn’t care, Jimmy can always make everything funny, but… I don’t think this is a date worth remembering…_

_We finish our food and we ask for desserts, while we were waiting Jimmy stared at me concentrated_

“What’s up?” I ask

“W-Why did you w-want to have t-this date?”

“I… just thought it was going to be fun”

“J-Just that? Because w-we could have d-done this anywhere, w-we didn’t need t-to come here”

“Well… is just… I wanted us to have a special night that we could remember forever”

“W-We don’t need t-that…”

“Yes we need it, I want you to know and to feel that you are the most important person to me and I came up with this and it didn’t work out…”

“D-Douchebag…”

“Jimmy, do you remember what you told me when we became boyfriends? That hurt me a lot, that you feel less and that you don’t like yourself. You are incredible, you are dazzling and I thought that if we have a special memory you wouldn’t feel bad anymore. I’m sorry, it wasn’t the right idea”

_Jimmy run towards me and hug me_

“N-No, you are w-wrong. I like w-when you think of m-me like that, I know I h-have problems, but s-since we are t-together I feel I c-can overcome them. S-Sometimes is h-hard, but thinking a-about you always help m-me. This date w-wasn’t much, but I’m sure I w-will always remember i-it”

_I hug him back, when the waiter came back she stared at us but we didn’t care. At the end is true we didn’t need that date, but, I’m happy we had it_

* * *

**Tacos in space**

**Clyde P.O.V**

_We were in the mall, outside the comic store, I have a Taco Bell bag in my hands and Douchebag by my side making sure I didn’t run away_

“Are you ready Clyde?” He ask me

“No…”

“Great. You can do it, I believe in you”

_Seconds pass and nothing happen_

“Come on, go in” Douche told me

“I can’t move…”

_I was paralyzed by fear. Douche kicked me from behind forcing me to enter the store almost falling down. When I entered the young man behind the counter was staring at me_

“Hi Clyde, can I help you?”

_It was Kevin Stoley, The half Asian boy who stole my heart not so long ago. Kevin helps in his father store when he is busy. He had an old Star Wars comic in his hands. I want to talk to him, but the words don’t come out_

“Do you have food in that bag?” He ask me

“Ah? Yes”

“Sorry, you can’t bring food here”

“I’m leaving in a minute”

“Ok… and, are you looking for something? A comic, manga or figure?”

“Yes, do you have the new GGO?”

“Are you talking about Alternative Sword Art Online? I didn’t know someone like the series, beside me”

“I think is more realistic than SAO, in a virtual world of course”

“Yeah, and you don’t like it because the 90% of the characters are female”

“T-That have nothing to do with it”

“Right… Sorry, but because it didn’t sell we stop getting it, we can order it for you”

“Please…”

“… Anything else?”

“Emm… I want to know of you want to come to my house tomorrow, we could play video games or watch movies”

“Why are you inviting me? I thought you didn’t like me”

“Why do you say that?”

“Well, we don’t talk a lot and we don’t do anything together… and beside… the last time you came… you know… you didn’t talk to me after that”

“Mmm…”

_The last time I came was what I told Douchebag about. I came to the store looking for a comic and I end up going to Kevin’s house to play, I had a lot of fun, it was the first time I spend that much time with him and I like it, we had so much things in common. At night, when I was leaving, Kevin ran to me and kiss me in the cheek and then run to his house, he was blushing and nervous, I was confused. At that time I was still having problems with if I like boys or girls, I couldn’t answer to Kevin’s kiss and I avoid him till now. But when I talk to Douchebag, that night he stayed with me, I was sure. I like Kevin Stoley_

“Forget it Clyde, I’ll order your manga and when it arrive I’ll tell you at school”

“I’m sorry for ignoring you”

“What?”

“I didn’t know what to think at the moment and tried to avoid you, it must have been hard for you”

“You don’t have to apologize, it was my fault…”

“I wasn’t in a good place at that time, but, why did you kiss me?”

“Well… I… I don’t know either, before that day I didn’t thought much about you, just that you were a good person and when we play I felt a connection and that I would like to be with you all the time. I never felt like that before”

“Me too, I never thought I would feel feelings so strong for another person, especially a boy and it scared me. It wasn’t until I stop to think thoughtfully that I realize that maybe you like me and maybe I like you. Kevin I want to try it, but before that we need to be friends, so…”

_I got near him and give him the Taco Bell bag_

“I’m Clyde Donovan and I would like to be your friend, I bring you some tacos because they are my favorite food”

_Kevin look at me and give me a warm smile_

“I’m Kevin Stoley and I would love to be your friend, I like Star Wars, Star Trek and everything that have to do with space and I gladly accept your tacos”

“So… Do you want to come to my house tomorrow? We could play videogames or watch some movies”

“Sure, I’ll be there”

“Great”

_Kevin put away the bag, I got near him and this time I stole a kiss from him, he look back at me and kiss me too, we were both red. I say good bye and leave the store, outside Douchebag and Jimmy (who just arrive) were waiting for me in a bench eating some ice creams. It’s good that my best friends are so relax while I’m about to have a panic attack_

“So, how did it go?” Douchebag ask me

_I sit between them, that caused them to growl at me_

“Good” I said resting completely in the bench “Thank god, I was scared that he wouldn’t like me anymore”

“It was impossible that he didn’t like you, you are adorable” Douche said

“I’m not adorable”

“Y-Yes you are, also tender a-and huggable” Jimmy said and the two of them hug me putting their heads in my shoulders

“And very soft”

“A-And there is a l-lot of you to l-love”

“Oh shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thank you for reading this far and I hope you liked it, I post my works on Fanfiction, so I though trying my luck over here, hope you don't mind and see you next time :3  
> Also my main lenguaje is spanish, so I hope you can forgive my horrible grammar


End file.
